The Flames that protect the Armor
by Rilurz
Summary: It starts with a young Erza and Natsu. Erza cares for Natsu deeply, but she keeps her image as his friend, the image of Fairy tails strongest fairy. She watches Natsu grow, she watches him fall for Lisanna and then she watches him feel the pain of losing Lisanna, she wants to be there for him, but doesn't want to look weak in front of him.
1. Erza I

_**This is my first time working on a fanfic for an anime, and it's the first time I started one without my own oc, I've watched this series about three times, if I got anything wrong I'm sorry, but I'm the kind of person who likes to change somethings, just to see how it will work out. Anyway, I do not own any of the characters in this story, I know it's not much, but this is hard for me, never thought I would start one with out my own oc before, so I guess bare with me?**_

* * *

 ** _X 776_**

Erza Scarlet escapes the tower of heaven, and wonders though Fiore, and ends up in a town called Magnolia, and soon after she joins a guild called Fairy tail. That entire year Ezra Scarlet spent alone, every night she dreamed about that forsaken tower, and that boy she couldn't help but love, in her mind she saw someone that needed saving, but she was small, too weak to save anyone, so she got stronger, and stronger. All she wanted was to help him. Jellal Fernandes.

She trained and trained, not long after she joined Fairy Tail she became one of the few strongest wizards in the guild. The guild master, Makarov Dreyer allowed Ezra to go on missions but only if she has someone to go who. Ezra was still new and young, but she was strong, even so, she does not have the experience yet, so someone must go with her on some missions.

 ** _X 777_**

Natsu Dragneel is found by master Makarov, and so Natsu is invited to join Fairy Tail.

 ** _Erza's POV_**

It's been a year since I escaped the tower of heaven, I still freak out at night when I dream about it, but lately it's gotten better. I found some armor that is not really meant for kids, but it was like it was calling to me, and when I put it on, I felt safe, all the fear just drained away, I felt as if nothing could hurt me.

There was a new member, his name was Natsu Dragneel, he had pink spiky hair, and black coloured eyes. He wore a red three button long sleeve shirt, and a long white scarf that even though it was wrapped around his neck, the ends of the scarf reached down to his waist. We were about the same height and I could tell he was someone everyone could get along with, I walked up to the boy and extended my hand, "Hi, my name is Ezra Scarlet, What's your name?"

To all the members that do know me, they know I'm not one to just introduce myself like this, it's only been a year, I'm still getting used to everything. "Hi! I'm Natsu Dragneel!" He shook my hand, "Whoa!" He exclaimed.

"You're strong!" He shouted happily, he had this dumb grin on his face, but I couldn't help but smile, he's kind of cute. "Thank you. You aren't too bad yourself." I said. He released my hand and asked, "Do you wanna fight?"

No one here has ever asked me that, so I ended up laughing like a madman, "Are...You...Serious?" I said between laughs, he's something else, "Yes I am, What's so funny?" He started to heat up, quite literally, "I'm probably stronger than you!" Natsu raised his fist and shook it at me, I smiled and grabbed his hand, then I threw him over my shoulder and placed my foot on his right shoulder and pulled his arm, "AAAHHH! Ow!" Natsu screamed, "Give up?" I asked.

The other guild members were laughing and made a circle around us, "He going to fit right in!"

Natsu growled and flames burst from his hand, "Dragon slayer magic! Fire dragon iron fist!" It caught me off guard, I backed away from Natsu and stared at him a little shocked, "He's a Dragon Slayer?"

His magic right now is weak, but it's gradually growing stronger and hotter. "Hmph! You scared?" Natsu asked smugly. He's got guts I'll give him that, "Not a chance. Come on." I beckoned him, he growled and took a long and deep breath, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" A small concentrated amount of fire flew out of his mouth, huh.

I moved out of the way and it hit the others in the background, they all got burnt, no one was laughing anymore, there was another boy who wasn't even hurt, in fact the flames didn't even reach him, Gray Fullbuster, an Ice magic user, I can already tell these two aren't going to get along.

The other guild members coughed and stared at Natsu, who was laughing maniacally, like he saw that everyone that got burnt is weaker than him. Gray walked up to Natsu, "Hey lizard boy! How about you stop torching the place?!" Gray shouted, just like I thought, "What was that?!" Natsu said angrily.

After that they started to fight, I sighed exasperatedly, "Cut it out you two." They ignored me and kept fighting, which led to everyone else fighting, Natsu tried to blast Gray but Gray ducked and someone got torched, and fell back on another person, thus it led to a chain reaction of disaster.

I let that play out and went to look at the job board, may as well make some money, there was a security job, someone was scared to leave their house because they think someone is after them, if that was the truth, the job wouldn't be here, it was going for eighty thousand Jewel. I could use that to buy more armor, so I can requip into, I have a lot of weapons, but it would be a lot better to get some armor that matches the weapons. As I was about to grab the paper, Natsu came up behind me, "There you are!"

I turned around and stared at him, "Yes here I am, what is it?"

"Are you telling me you already forgot you started all this?!" Natsu shouted. Started what? No one was fighting, "Are you accusing me of something I didn't do?" I asked, Natsu's eyes went wide, "Are you kidding right now?" He asked, I tilted my head, "What?"

He sighed and turned, but he stopped and saw the job I was looking at, "What you got there?"

"A job, say Natsu?" I said. "Hmm?" He answered, "want to come along?"

Natsu took a look at the job request, "Security? Sounds boring."

I chuckled, "It probably will be, but a job is a job, I know you're new and everything, but do you want to tag along?" I asked, he lit up, "Really?!"

I nodded, "Yes, since it's easy and just on the outskirts of the town, it should be no problem at all."

* * *

 ** _Tell me what you think even if it's not much to go on._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!_**

 ** _Rilurz~_**

 ** _Update~ Every two chapters I will switch POVS, between Erza and Natsu_**

 ** _Another update...I got Gray's name wrong, didn't realize until now lol, I'll be fixing that tonight and tomorrow morning._**


	2. Erza II

_**Erza's POV**_

"No." Master Makarov said, "But why?" I asked.

"For one thing, Natsu just joined, he does not yet have the experience, and the same goes for you also, I only let you go alone because the jobs weren't that hard, plus your magic power is outstanding. But even so, if you want to do a job like this, you'll need someone to go with you, someone who has a lot of experience. Understand?" Master explained, I bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything I'll regret, "Yes sir..." I said and was about to walk away to get someone to come along with us.

"Aw come on old man!" Natsu complained, I held in my laugher, he's an idiot! "Old man!? Why you little...I am the third master of this guild! My name is Makarov Dreyer." Master usually never loses his cool, but I guess he doesn't like to be called an old man, the master rubbed his chin and thought about just letting us two go, "Hmm, Natsu, when I found you, you were scared and confused, perhaps if I let you two go, you won't feel that way ever again."

Natsu grunted, "No I wasn't..." he murmured.

Scared? Hmm...Maybe we have somethings in common, "I see, then having us pair up for this mission would make sense, wouldn't it?" I asked. Master, sighed, "Yes, I suppose so." He agreed.

Natsu perked up, but still didn't seem happy that master said something that he didn't want others to hear. "Alright! Now I'm fired up." Natsu said. We got what was necessary, which meant not much...But for me, that's not true, having everything with me makes me feel safe.

"Are you bringing your entire house on the mission?" Natsu asked. I shook my head, "I just don't feel like leaving anything behind." I said softly, Natsu crossed his arms, "It's only a bodyguard job, not a babysitting job, plus it'll just slow us down." He told me, I smiled, "I've been doing this for a year, at first it was hard but now it's nothing." I said. Natsu looked doubtful at first, but after ten minutes of walking, he looked surprised, "Just how long have you've been doing this?"

I shrugged, "Only a year." Plus all the hard labor at the heaven of tower...But he doesn't need to know that. "Could have fooled me, you're just as skinny looking as me." Natsu laughed, I guess he gave up and decided to believe me. Half an hour later we were at the east end of magnolia, a place where old people like to stay because in town it's usually loud. Our client today was a man who was in his early forties, Jeffery Lockhart. When he got a good look at us, he got mad, but soon he calmed down and recognized me from somewhere, "You...What is your name?" He asked, "Erza Scarlet, sir." I said.

"I see, come in." He offered us some tea and snacks, and led us into a small living room, "No thanks, can you tell us more about the person who is stalking you?" I asked. Natsu sat down beside me, "Actually...Can I have some snacks?" Natsu's stomach growled, I could've swore we ate before we left, "I'll be right back then." Jeffery said and headed into the kitchen.

We waited five minutes, and he came out of the kitchen with a lot of snacks, "A small thanks for you accepting my job request, I know it's not what most wizards want to do, so thank you." Jeffery bowed his head, I smiled and nodded, "It's alright, I'm sorry I didn't bring an adult with us, but we're strong, Natsu here is new, but I can vouch for him, he's strong although he may not look it, but so am I." I chuckled, "Hey!" Natsu complained, Jeffery smiled, and then he frowned, "I am sorry Erza Scarlet, truly, I am sorry."

Natsu instinctively backed away, "I knew something smelled fishy! And not in the good way."

I got up and observed Jeffery, he doesn't seem like the kind of person to turn on someone. And his magic is really weak, well actually it's like it's depleted. "What do you mean by that?" I asked calmly, Natsu kept his distance and said, "Somethings not right Erza..."

Jeffery sighed, "I mean you no harm, I just wanted to apologize in advance. Because you may not like what I'm about to tell you. You might want to have your friend wait outside..."

Natsu shook his head, "No way, I'm not going to mess up my first job."

I raised my eye brow, and stared at Jeffery suspiciously, "Why? Natsu is my friend, I trust him. Given It's only been a day since we met, but even so I trust him." I said, Jeffery nodded respectfully, "I see, well then let me first say I'm one of the few wizards that escaped the tower of heaven, and one of the wizards that...Kept you people prisoner..." he faltered, my heart stopped for a second, "What...?" I asked with fear.

"As I said before, I mean no harm..." Jeffery said softly. My hands trembled, Natsu looked at me and he looked angrily at Jeffery, "Are you saying you hurt, Erza?!"

That was enough to snap me out of it, Natsu's hand burst into flames, he had a sinister look on his face. It was scary, but it made me feel safe, I took a long deep breath, "It's okay Natsu, if he wanted revenge he wouldn't have let me in. He's not out for revenge or to finish the job, sure he probably was one of the wizards that imprisoned us, but we don't know that. Let's hear him out." I said.

Natsu let his fire go out and he listened to me, "Whatever." He grumbled. We sat back down and Jeffery said, "That day when you demolished us and escaped, your blue haired friend forced us to work for him, some went along with it, but others did not...I would be one of them, we fought them off for awhile, but soon we were overrun by the ones we kept prisoners and by the ones that follow your friend, he dealt with us personally...I was the only survivor, my colleagues were put to sleep and thrown into the sea, luckily for me, I'm resistant to sleep magic, I pretended to sleep as they tied me up and threw me over broad I tried to make it look as convincingly possible...But I believe Jellal wasn't fooled, everyday I fear for my life. For me to meet you here is nothing more than a miracle, but I guess it's better that you're here, but there is something I have to tell you, that boy is-

Before he could finish the place burst into flames, it was hot but soon it cooled down and started to get flow in towards Natsu, it circled around him and then he started to absorb the flames, once he was done he wiped his mouth, "Now I've got a fire in my belly. Those flames aren't that bad, but I've had better."

The roof was gone and so was the entire left side of the house, "I knew it! Go you two, I'm sorry I can't pay you, but you're too young to take this job on." Jeffery said, he doesn't stand a chance, "Like hell I'm going to leave, If master Makarov let us go on this alone, that's because he knows we can handle it!" Natsu puffed up chest, "Well, well, if it isn't our good ol pal Jeff the traitor." A man said, the smoke clear and four people stood before us, each one was wearing a mask and a purple cloak, "I didn't betray anyone! You all turned on me to take orders from a little brat!" Jeffery shouted and tried to use his magic, but it failed him, he cursed and looked back at the four men.

They started laughing, "Well that 'brat' is a lot stronger than you think, and if what he said was true, we'll be stronger than magic council even the guild maters! You've brought this on yourself Jeff!" The masked man held up his hand and pointed it towards us, and it started to get cold, "Ice magic, ice bullets!"

Natsu stepped in front of us, "Dragon Slayer magic, roar of the fire dragon!" The ice bullets melted quickly and the men were too surprised to move out of the way, "What th!-

A direct hit, one flew back and didn't get back up, another one stepped forward, "Fire magic eh? Well two can play at that game! Fire Magic, Phoenix sphere!" His fire was larger than Natsu's, I jumped out of the way, but Natsu didn't, "Come to poppa!" He licked his lips, "Are you crazy?!" I shouted, he ignored me and let the flames hit him, my eyes went wide, "Natsu!" I should have left him at the guild.

The man started laughing maniacally and got ready to hit us again, "Say goodnight-

The flames that surrounded Natsu got absorbed again, what's going on? "So you're one who burnt his house down, right? Well let me return the favour, tenfold!" Natsu shouted and put his knuckles together, "The flames of my left hand and the flames of my right hand, put them together! And you get, fire dragon brilliant flames!"

This time Natsu's fire was bigger than before, he really is something else. I hid behind a wall but I could still feel the heat, it hot enough to melt the walls, once the flames died down, I looked over the wall, "Natsu...That was incredible." He's the first wizard to impress me since I escaped the tower. Natsu laughed, "It was nothing!" And then he fell backwards, he used to much magic. None of those guys got up, they were knocked unconscious, "My word...He did all that with just two moves? He is human?" Jeffery asked.

Why should I be surprised? I mean I took out fifty wizards by myself, "So what now?" I asked, he sighed, "I'd like to offer them freedom, I want them to go on a journey with me, maybe join a guild, but they've fallen under a spell, I don't think I can break it in my condition." He seems to really want this. Master can break it no problem, but he wouldn't do it for free.

But how would we get them there? As I thought this a carriage strolled by, "I have an idea."

* * *

 **I did this on my phone, so I'm sorry if I made a lot of mistakes. I'm not good with stories like this, so it usually takes me a while to come up with anything.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ Thank you all for the reviews! In my stories I'm tolds the beginning is usually pretty good, so thank you. Although when it gets a few chapters in it starts to become sloppy, but I'll still try my best! The next chapter will start with Natsu, one question before I start that, should I skip to x778 when he gets happy as an egg and takes care of it? Or should he go on a few more job with Erza?**


	3. Natsu I

_**Natsu's POV**_

I woke up a few hours later in the guild hall, master was there and so was Erza, Jeffery, and those guys that tried to kill us, my first reaction was to try to kill them before they try to kill us again, but I couldn't, Erza stopped me and said, "Just calm down, they can't do anything to us, plus they aren't the enemy anymore." I looked at the guys that attacked us, each one looked either tired or confused.

"What's the point of helping them? They tried to kill us!" I pointed out, Erza smiled, "That is true, but there weren't in their right minds when they did that, Natsu don't you think they wouldn't be here now if they did that on their own free will?"

Man why does she have to make sense? Is she scared or something? Wait a minute, just before those guys attacked us, Jeffery mentioned something about a tower, and Erza looked really scared, ohh, looks like I have some dirt on her, better remember this, or else I'll forget tomorrow. I smiled and decided to let it go, "Alright." Erza put her hands on her hips, "Good."

After we got our reward for helping him out, he decided increased it to one hundred thousand jewel, Erza got fifty and I got fifty, this the first time I've had this much money before, so I didn't really know what to do with it. I decided to stash it and wait to spend it on something I'll like, it lasted about two months, which surprised me, I spent a lot of it on food, actually all of it on food.

Worth it!

 _ **X 778**_

Erza has been mean to me a lot, all I want to do it fight with her, it's not like she has anything better to do, anyway this year we had some people join fairy tail. A family with white hair and blue eyes, two members are girls and the last one is a boy who is kind of wimpy, and shy. The first sister is the oldest, her name is Mirajane Strauss, she's kind of like Erza, but she's also not like Erza...Does that make sense? Anyway those two don't get along, the second oldest is Elfmen Strauss, like I already said he's a wimp...Kind of, the last is their little sister, her name is Lisanna, she's kind and funny. Her magic is funny too, her magic is take over magic, but she can only do animal souls.

A few weeks, after they joined I got in a fight with the ice princess, aka Gray, like usual he said something that pissed me off, so I hit him, naturally, he hit me back, and you know where it goes from there, Erza noticed us and made her way to us, "Natsu! Gray! How many time have I said to get along?!"

I quickly backed away, "I was just about to tell him that, but he- Gray punched me, "Shut up lizard boy!" He yelled, I growled and tried to hit him with my flames but Erza had that scary look in her eyes, I gulped and let her do what she must, "Has anyone ever told you not to interrupt someone when they're talking?!" And then she hit him in the gut, I could've swore I seen his eyes pop out of his skull, he went down and didn't get back up, "Hey! Are you listening to me? Get up Gray!" Is she serious? "Uh...I think you knocked him unconscious, look he drooling ice!" I laughed.

Erza smiled, but then replaced it with a stern look, "You have to get along with him, so this place doesn't have to get fixed every other day." She scolded me, I looked away, "yeah..."

I spent the next few days in the woods, "Stupid Gray...And stupid Erza. I'll beat both of them someday, I swear I will!" I yelled and punched a tree that I taped Erza and Gray's faces on, the tree shook and something hit my head, "Ow!" I complained, "What the heck is that?" In front of me was an egg that had some blue markings on it, "Whoa!" I exclaimed and grabbed it.

I brought it back to the guild, "Hey look what I found!"

"Where in blazes did you find that thing?" Master Makarov asked, I grinned, "Somewhere in the east forest."

Master examined the egg, "The east forest you say?"

"Look at that, guess you're good for something after all, huh? You gonna fry it up for us?" Gray asked snarkily. "Shut up! At least I got my clothes on! And no I'm not going to fry it up, can't you see it's a dragon's egg? I'm going to hatch it!"

"Are you sure about that?" Cana asked, "Yeah, can't you see those marks outside of it, they look like dragon claws, right?" I said.

"I don't know about that." Gray said.

"So anyway, gramps, how about you hatch the dragon with a spell?" I asked, or more like I just told him, and the he went on about life or whatever, I didn't get it so he just said, "You understand when you get older. Probably." He chuckled lightly, after a while Erza came over to tell me off too, but then Mirajane showed up and then they started fighting.

We watched them fight and then Mirajane's little sister came over as well, Lisanna, she offered to help me raise the egg, I thought it was too much work to do it alone, so I accepted her offer, "Great!" She smiled brightly.

Lisanna, Gray, Cana, and I stood around the egg, "So how are we supposed to hatch it?" I asked, Lisanna examined it, "I think you just have to warm it up."

An idea came to mind, "Then it looks like I'm the right man for the job!" I grabbed the egg and started to engulf it in flames, "Not like that!" Lisanna screamed, "Are you stupid!?" Gray kicked me in the face and grabbed the egg from me. "Gezz! Careful, we're trying to hatch the egg, not poach it!" Lisanna scolded me, "Yeah, you're right." I said, and then she said to sit back and watch her magic do the work. She turned into a large bird, "Wow! You're a bird!" I said, "Oh I get it." Gray told Lisanna, "We're experts when it comes to hatching eggs."

Does she mean the birds or her family? Not long after she started to warm it up, the guild started to get rowdy, so we went to Magnolia, South Gate Park. I watched the egg intently, we were sitting for five minutes, but then it started to freak out, but then it came to me, which is odd, but it ended up calming down.

Lisanna and I started talking about how it got happy as soon as I had, so we decided to call the dragon egg, Happy. After a while we went into the woods and made the best badass base ever…But the one I made broke as soon as I was done. So Lisanna made it for us, "It's almost like we're a family." Lisanna said softly.

"Huh, how do you figure?" I asked.

"Well, we got a mommy and daddy. And the egg is like our baby that hasn't been born yet." Lisanna smiled brightly, I feel a little embarrassed, but…Its fine by me, "I guess that doesn't sound too bad, I mean you're better than your older sister."

She nodded and hugged the egg, "how about we try to warm the egg together?" She asked, "Uh, 'kay." I stammered a little bit and hugged the egg, "It's getting warmer." Lisanna whispered. After that Lisanna wanted to know where I found it, so I showed her and then we bumped into a forest Vulcan, "Oh not these guys, let's go!" I grabbed Lisanna's hand and started running.

It chased us until we were close to our hideout, I stopped and gave Lisanna the egg, then I went to fight the Vulcan, every time I hit it, the Vulcan laughed and swatted me away, like I was just some pest, but little did the beast know, I'm a dragon slayer! But I don't need to use magic on something this weak, it kicked me and I broke threw a few branches and then eventually I hit a tree, I used my fire at the bottom of my feet as a boost and blasted myself towards the Vulcan, "Say good-

Maybe using my head wasn't a good idea. "I'm awesome…" I said, I was in a daze, but I could hear Lisanna saying that I shouldn't do that anymore, or something like that. After I was able to walk straight again, we went back to our temporary home, before I could go in, Lisanna went in first, "Hold on!" I waited a second, "What's with her?" I murmured, and then she said, "Alright come on in!"

I went in and saw Lisanna sitting formally, "Welcome back dear." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, uh, what…?" I asked puzzled, Lisanna had pouty face, "Natsu…I said, welcome back dear." Her voice sounded like Mirajane for a second, I gulped, "Oh, hi honey, I'm home?" I said.

Lisanna smiled, "It's been fun playing house with you Natsu." And then she put her hands on her cheeks, acting all cutesy, "Maybe one day, I can be your real wife?" The word wife, echoed in my head a few times, "W-what got you thinking about that!?"

Lisanna looked embarrassed, but not too much, it was like she was teasing me. "I just noticed how strong and brave you are, and you're great with kids too, what's not to like?" She grinned and laughed, I blushed, "Y-you think so?" and for the first time, I felt too hot, it's usually cool. "What're getting so embarrassed about? I was just making a joke." She giggled.

After that, it was her acting like a mother to egg, and me being the dad, t went on for hours, I'm not going to say it was awesome, but it was alright. Soon it was nighttime, we were just about to sleep, "Goodnight Happy, goodnight Lisanna-

"Dear, I'm wife for now, aren't I?" She asked.

I gulped, "Sorry, honey…Goodnight."

She laughed, "Goodnight Natsu." That's not fair…

When I woke up in the morning, Lisanna's face was close to mine, "Ah!" I quickly backed away, I looked around the home, NO EGG! "WHAT IS THE EGG!" I screamed, Lisanna quickly woke up, "What!" My first thought was that Gray took the Egg, and so I went to the guild, I kicked the door open, and then yelled, "Alright which one of you took it!?" But I pointed at Gray.

"We don't want your stupid egg! And stop pointing at me! Like I would want it!" Gray shouted.

"I don't know anything about." Cana said, and pointed out that Gray wasn't wearing any clothes. I saw Laxus leaning on a beam, "Was it you Laxus!?" I asked. He opened his eye, and noticed me, but he didn't care, "Yeah right." Was all he said. I asked everyone in the guild, soon I started to get mad…Not the angry kind of mad, the emotional one…

"Why are you being so mean, I just want my egg back!" I yelled, or so I thought. "Aw, look at you crying, how cute." Mirajane said mockingly. "I'm not crying!" I shouted. Although there were tears forming at the edges of my eyes. "I told you to stop teasing him about it!" Erza said defensively for me, I smiled, Erza continued, "Now, would you please stop crying?" Hey…

"I'll make you cry!" I said, one thing led to another, and well, we found the egg, who had it? The one person who I thought would ever do something like this, Elfmen. "I didn't mean to steal, it's just that you toss and turn so much in your sleep I was worried you would crush, and you don't need to worry, I kept it warm with my body heat." He assured me and handed me my egg, "Wow! You're the man Elfmen, thank you!"

When I got it back, it started to move and it cracked, everyone gasped, "It's going to hatch!" I shouted happily. We all watched it hatch, when it did a blue light appeared and went up towards the ceiling, the light died and a blue cat appeared, "Whoa it's a freaking cat!" Macao and Wakaba exclaimed.

The cat flew over to me and landed on my head, soon everyone was happy, no more fighting, Happy the cat, is sounds better than Happy the dragon. That day was fun, no one got mad at each other, no complaining about the weather or anything, it was just a nice day, with the Fairy Tail family.

A few weeks later, I noticed Erza going on a lot of missions alone, her recent one took longer than most, so I got curious about why she was doing that, so I went to her and asked if I could go on one with her, of course she said no, so…I remembered something important, "If you don't let me go, I'll tell everyone about that…What was it called again? The tower of…Heaven?"

* * *

 **It's longer than the other ones, and probably not my best, I have to include this part, I am a fan of Lisanna, but I'm really curious about Erza, she's beautiful, and smart (expect when she hits Natsu, which I find cute)**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz ~**

 **P.s ~ Thank you guys for the reviews. And also next chapter will start off a little dark, Erza in the anime has never told anyone about the tower of heaven, except Makarov, so in this I'll change that.**


	4. Natsu II

_**Natsu's POV** _

The second I mentioned that tower, there was a sword pointed at me, Erza looked like she was going to murder me. "What was that?" She asked, her voice trembled a little bit, I held up my hands and thought about what I was going to say, carefully. "Well those guys at Jeff's place said something like that...A-and you looked like you seen a ghost, so I thought if I said that...You wouldn't get mad at me, instead you would listen to me for once..." I stammered.

Erza still looked angry, but she sighed, "I listen to you, it's just not what everyone wants to hear, if you made good suggestions and ideas, then I would listen to you more. As punishment for trying to black mail me, you're coming with me on this job, the reward is the flame empress armor. You're going with me whether you like it or not, got it?" Erza told me. I nodded, "Of course, when do we leave?" Maybe I shouldn't have said that, "Now."

I sighed, "Alright let's go."

Erza smiled, "Good, now if I hear you complain once, I'll make you go on more missions with me."

Wait…That doesn't seem like a bad thing, sure she's crazy and scary, but she's strong too, every job would be easy, and we'll be rich! I pretended to sound disappointed, "Fine…" She glared at me, "At least try to sound happy." Is she…Pouting? "Okay…Let's do this!" Acting like an idiot is nothing…Not sure that's a good thing. We went to Mt. Hakobe, now why would the famous flame empress armor be in that mountain? I know that's what I thought, but apparently inside 'ONE' of these caves, is a monster that keeps that place from freezing over, it protects the armor with lava, I kind of understand why she brought me along now.

We searched about only twenty caves, "I'm hungry!" I complained, "Is that complaining I hear?" Erza said, "I don't care! I'm hunggggrrrryyyy!" I sat down in the snow, temperature like this is nothing, I'm a fire dragon slayer, so it doesn't affect me. Erza was going to get mad, but her tummy growled at her also, "Ha! Come on, let's just eat, I'll make a fire around us." I offered, Erza softened up and give up, "Fine."

"Back up so I don't hurt you." I said and my hand burst into flames, this shouldn't be too hard, "It's okay, I can handle it." She assured me. I nodded, knowing she was going to say that. I brought the flames close to the ground, it started melting, but it was going slowly, my tummy growled, "The hell with this." I smashed the ground and the snow instantly melted, but I also caused a lot of wind to go in all directions, I could see grass and some solid ground, I looked up at Erza, she was covering her face so no dirt or snow could get in her eyes, but that isn't what she should be protecting…Her skirt flipped up and I caught a glimpse of her panties. My body heat increased and I fell to the ground, are you serious Erza!?

The wind died down and Erza came over, "What are you doing? And why are you so red?" She tried to touch my head, "Ow! Are you sick or something?" She asked, she's oblivious! I felt the world spinning, is this some sort of punishment? What did I do to deserve this? I slowly got up, "No…I'm fine." I swear sometimes I think she's doing this on purpose. I kept the fire around us in a circle, "Are you sure you're okay?" Erza asked, I kept eating, usually eating makes me feel better, "Yeah, I'm fine."

After we finished eating, we started searching again, "Hey Erza?" I said as we finished searching twenty fifth cave, expect that last one was deeper than the others, "Yes Natsu?" She replied after we started searching through another one, "Can you tell me why you looked so…Afraid that day? I mean when that guy mentioned the tower." I asked cautiously, Erza tensed up, and didn't answer, "Sorry." I said, "It's okay, I just don't feel like talking about it."

After that we continued searching, the current cave we were in was actually warmer than most, "This is it." Erza announced, I nodded, "It's getting a little too warm." We went deeper into the cave, after a while it got warm like it was spring and then soon it felt like summer, it stayed like that for me, but for Erza, I don't know, it was like she was used to this kind of heat. Even with all that armor on, she didn't sweat, I can't let her beat me, I mean come on, I'm a fire dragon slayer!

The ice on the walls were gone, instead there was puddles of water on the bumpy ground, we kept walking and found ourselves a huge cave, there was small puddles of lava everywhere, and a large one at the back of the cave, except there was a bridge leading to the middle of it, and there was something else there, for a second I thought it was somebody, but then I realized it was the flame empress armor, who would have thought it would be here, wow.

"Shouldn't there be a guardian?" I asked, Erza nodded and looked around, "We defeat the beast and then we take the reward."

A thought occurred to me, "Why would someone make this a job? I mean it doesn't help them, and how did they find this place?"

Erza stayed quiet, that's fishy. "Hey. This is a fake job, isn't it?" I asked. She finally turned around and looked at me, her short red hair looked beautiful with the red background and how the lava flew in the air, "Yes, This is, well, it's something I want, and I had no one to ask to help me, so I made that paper to fool you." Wait me? Well to be fair I can be dumb at times.

"But why me?" I asked.

"Because you're resistant to fire, and because you're one of the few I trust." Erza said.

"But you know, you didn't need to do all that to get me to come along, if you asked I would have agreed no matter what!" I grinned. Erza laughed, "I suppose you're right, but to honest, I thought you wouldn't want to, because of how I'm always mean to you, although I'm not trying to be, I just want you to be stronger." She explained, we were almost to the bridge when the lava exploded, oh crap. A huge wave of lava was going towards us, "Fire dragon roar!" My flames connected and the lava split apart, going all around us, a roar shook the cave causing rocks to come flying down on us, "Hiding inside the lava huh?" Erza said, "never would have guessed that, okay we're going to have to work together to beat this thing."

I nodded in agreement, "I don't think my flames will work so easily against this thing."

Erza shook her head, "It doesn't always fire lava, it's breath changes from fire to lava blasts, when it does you absorb the fire blast until you have enough to destroy it, got it?" She explained, "So basically, I have to eat its flames to power up? But even so, like me fire isn't going to work."

"We just have to try, if you succeed, I'll tell you what you want to know." She offered, oh really? "Now I'm fired up!"

The beast roared and lava came out of its mouth, "Fire dragon roar!" I intercepted his attack, while I did this, Erza summoned about twenty swords and she requiped into another set of armor, and her swords went around the blasts and hit the beast, it roared again and the ground shook, "Whoa!" I exclaimed, out from under me cracks appeared and it got dangerously hot, Erza pushed me out of the way before it exploded, "Pay attention!" She told me sternly, holy crap, did I…Almost die?

I got back up and just about got crushed, the guardian pushed forward and started to use its claws to attack us, it's fast for something this big. Erza requipped into something else and she somehow seemed faster than before. I decided to distract it, "Fire dragon iron fist!" I punched its head and it took a couple of steps back. It took a swing at me, but I jumped up and landed on its head, Erza did the same, but she jumped higher than I did, she lifted up her spear and lightning surrounded the tip of the spear.

Once Erza hit the beast I did too, causing it to fall flat on its stomach. "Yes!" I shouted happily and jumped off, it groaned and tried to get up, it couldn't move, "Wow that was awesome!" I looked at Erza. She smiled, "Thank you, now let's go get that armor."

We started walking towards the armor, but the cave shook again, "Oh come on! Just stay down! I'm getting hungry again." I yelled and looked back, the guardian wasn't the one doing this. "Uh Erza…" I poked her, "What is it?" She looked back, "I guess this wasn't the only guardian. Get ready Natsu." She ordered, we waited for a few seconds and then the wall to our right burst open, dust flew everywhere, I covered my eyes, and so did Erza.

In front of us was a huge humanoid looking monster, it had bright blue eyes with no pupils, and its fur was white, it also had sharp claws, on its feet and hands. At least I think those are hands, it opened its mouth, something blue illuminated out of it, that's ice magic! I quickly ran to the guardian, it wasn't just protecting it from us, it was other beasts as well. "Fire dragon brilliant flame!" I countered it's attack, the guradiam didn't get back up but it moaned and spit fire on me, it's warm.

I sucked it in, "Those are some tasty flames! Now I've got a fire in my belly."

Erza came to my side, "We made a mistake. Let's correct it and leave this place."

"But…The armor." I said.

Erza shook her head, "We were in the wrong, I'm not worthy of it. I'll find something like it some other time."

"Alright, then let's take this thing out in one shot." I smiled, she laughed, "As you wish." Erza switched her armor and I took a long deep breath, she summoned over fifty weapons, she thrust forward and all of the weapons surged forward, "Fire dragon, Roar!"

The other beast tried to attack, but it wasn't quick enough. The blast pretty much disintegrated the monster, and also blew the entire mountain side open, I fell to one knee, "Wow…That was…Awesome!"

Erza was also out of breath, "Hopefully that…Doesn't come back to haunt us…"

The hole we made was slowly covered by snow and rocks, soon it was sealed back up, good thing that wasn't our exit, "Let's go, we're done here." Erza said. I nodded, "Alright." I looked back at the guardian, it was still hurt, in fact it looked like it couldn't move. "Hmm…Maybe we shouldn't leave things like this." I shook my head, I'm surprised I said that. Erza noticed the guardian, "Yes, I guess you're right, since we are the ones that did this.

I went to the guardian and my body burst into flames, hoping that this will work. It's body was cold, but soon it started to get warm again, "I-It's working!" I yelled happily. It slowly got up, but it wasn't as strong as it was when we fought it. The guardian went to Erza and pointed to the armor, "It wants me to take it…"

Surprisingly the bridge was still there. We walked across and examined the armor, the breast plate was dark red, with what appears to be a black fire blast going up the middle of it, and the outlines of the breast plate and the rest of the armor glinted with gold. The gauntlets, and boots, shaped like dragon claws, on the armor was a black and gold large necklace. Erza studied it and nodded, "It's perfect." It disappeared and then she glowed, I covered my eyes, what the heck is going on?

When the light died, Erza was wearing the flame empress armor, but there was something else, her hair was tied into a pair of high, short pigtails, I guess since her hair isn't that long this is as long as it'll go, but still it looks good. She also had a dark red sword, she brought it up and examined it, a few seconds later it burst into flames, I touched it, "Holy! That's hot! Wow…"

It's the first time anything has ever burnt me. "Did you want this so I couldn't use my fire against you?" I asked suspiciously, she smiled smugly, "Who knows?" And then we went back to the guardian, or what was left of it, the cave was no longer heated, all the lava was replaced with ice, instead of red light surrounding the cave, it was now lit up light blue. "I actually really liked this place." I said, "I mean if I could somehow eat that lava, ohh man, I'll be the strongest fire wizard ever!"

Erza laughed softly, I like her laugh, "I'm sorry Natsu." She apologized.

"What for?" I asked.

"For tricking you to come on this little adventure of mine. And just so you know, I didn't want this armor just so you would leave me alone, I got it so I could give you fire when you need it. We would be the best team anyone ever saw. I could add fire to your flames, do you know what that'll do?" Erza's sword was engulfed in fire again.

"Wow…I haven't thought of that, we could beat anyone if we did that, and you don't have to apologize." I said, and I ate her flames and then she changed back into her regular armor. "Thanks, hopefully we can go on more jobs like this." She smiled brightly, before I came to Fairy Tail, I was a Dragon Slayer in training, my teacher was a dragon, an actual dragon. His name was Igneel, he taught me all about Dragon Slayer magic, but he mentioned something that I couldn't quite get, love.

I don't know why he told me about that, at the time it made me bored, and it still kind of does, but Erza…Just maybe.

I might be in love with her.

* * *

 **This might be how long I'll have the chapters, because I was doing them on my phone I couldn't really come up with the chapters as fast. But since I now have a computer to use to write, I can post maybe one chapter a day, but not on the weekends. I probably made a lot of mistakes, I'll go back and look them over.**

 ** **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!****

 ** **Rilurz~****


	5. Erza III

_**Erza's POV**_

 _ ** _ **X 779**_**_

Ever since I got the flame empress armor, Natsu has been acting weird, I know Natsu has always been weird, not in a bad way, but in a funny way. Anyway after we completed my little job, Natsu started to become nervous whenever I was around, this would be normal, but he never blushes around me, well once and a while when I tease him he does, but that's it, nothing else. Other than that he's pretty much normal, raising Happy, well, that's not really true, since Lisanna is doing most of the work. Natsu has been going on a lot of jobs with Lisanna and Happy, while I'm going on jobs on my own, master has tried to pair me up with some of the other guild members but they lack the strength I need. Although Laxus and I have been paired up for one job, which master has regretted pretty quickly, you put an S-class wizard with a soon to be S-class wizard together, well you're going to get a lot of complaints, I didn't mind being on a mission with him, we talked but most of it was just business, but we did go overboard at times.

Master asked the other S-class wizards to not go with other S-class wizards on jobs, but if it is an S-class job or higher, then he will agree to let them go together. To be honest, I don't think any S-class wizard should pair up with another S-class wizard, I mean just one of us can destroy an entire town. The guild is the same as always, rowdy, but filled with love, like one big happy family. As I watched everyone get mad at each other, I couldn't help but smile, Natsu was yelling at Gray about looking stupid or something, and then Macao and Wakaba were muttering to each other about something and then they gradually got louder because everyone else was too loud for them to have a quiet argument, which led to them fighting each other.

Happy the cat flew around examining everything and everyone, he's probably wondering why everyone is like this. "Natsu!" Happy flew over to him as he was about to punch Gray, "Yeah, what's up Happy?" He said, "Gildarts isn't busy!" Oh, Happy…He knows Natsu can't beat him, but every time Happy spots Gildarts, he goes and tells Natsu, and then Natsu gets beat up pretty badly, which is weird since Gildarts only hits him once. "Where's he at!?" Natsu hit Gray and started running, "By the bar!" Happy pointed at the bar and held in his laugher, "Gildarts! I'm going to-

Right on top of his head was a bump, Gildarts didn't even look to see who was trying to hit him, "huh? What was that?" Gildarts looked around and then at the wooden floor, "Oh! Natsu! What're doing on the floor?" He asked.

"mmmmdown." Natsu murmured dazedly.

Gildarts scratched his head, "What's going on with Natsu?"

Happy keep flew over to Natsu while snickering, "Oh nothing, he's just tired."

"Oh if that's the case, Hey Lisanna!" Gildarts called Lisanna over. I watched it play out, I wish I could be more carefree, but I didn't really have that privilege growing up, all I know what to do is become stronger. I sighed and went on another job, next year is the year I become an S-class wizard, I can't let anything distract me.

Half a year later, I was going to go into Masters Office but I heard him talking to Gildarts, "So you really want to go on that particular quest? So how long until you're ready to go?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm guessing about a year and six months? I need specific items for this quest, I mean if that quest has been there for more than two years, then that means I have to be extra careful. Truth be told, I probably won't be back for ten years, maybe longer, since it is a century quest." Gildarts chuckled, my mouth dropped, a century quest!? And he's cutting it into ten years or more!? I know he's strong, but man…Master nodded, "Alright, well then I'll let you got then."

"Hey master?" Gildarts said before leaving, "Yes?" He answered.

"Have you already chosen the next few wizards for the next S-class trials?" Gildarts asked, Master sighed, "Yes, this year was actually harder than most, there are some I'm reconsidering, and some that I won't think twice about."

"Mind telling me?" Gildarts asked.

Master nodded, the master and Gildarts have this friendship that no one else can have, they tell each secrets and anything else they want no one to hear. "Of course Erza will go, and Mirajane…I know she is new, but she has proven her strength already, and Mystogan as well, and Macao will be going, didn't see that coming huh?" Master laughed, Gildarts roared with laughter, "You crack me up!"

Master continued, "I'm also considering giving Natsu a chance as well."

"What!? I know he's strong and everything, but he's not the smartest person in the world master, giving him access to S-class jobs is like giving a toddler some dynamite!"

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" Master asked. Gildarts cleared his throat, "I'm just worried that he's not ready, to me he's like a son, I don't want him to do anything reckless."

After that they discussed Natsu in length, but in the end, Natsu was chosen to be one of the candidates to be an S-class wizard.

I decided to go do more jobs, this is going to be interesting, with Natsu and Mira coming along, maybe I'll have a challenge.

 _ **X 780**_

Everyone was getting more excited as the rest of the year went by, there was barely any jobs left, whether it was a single person job or three person job, it was gone. There was one job left on the job board, it was a job that needed two to three wizards, nothing I can't handle, I grabbed it, "Hold on Erza! I was already looking at that!" Natsu yelled from the back of the guild, he was tangled up with Gray.

"Too bad." I said and started walking out, "Ah come on!" He chased after me, "Then fight me for it!" He blocked my path, I tried to punch him in the stomach, no matter how many times I do this, it usually hits him, but not today, "There's only so many times you can do that before I get used to it, you're going to have to do better than that!" He laughed and was about to blow fire in my face. "Okay then, how about. This!" I elbowed his face, "That…That was weak!" He tried to act tough, but he was holding his face with tear filled eyes.

"Hmm…I have a proposal, let's do this one together?" I asked.

He was still holding his nose, "What's your game Erza?"

I just shook my head, "When have I ever used you for anything?"

"You've got to be kidding me…" He hit his already hurting face, "Goddamit…" He muttered, I tilted my head, am I forgetting something? Ohhh that's right, I basically used him to get the flame empress armor, "I wouldn't say I used you, I mean I did tell you about it half way through the mission, and I did pay you afterwords." Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that part, he blushed hard, "Maybe to you that's payment…" He murmured quietly, it was just to embarrass him, but I guess thinking back on it, it's kind of embarrassing to me too.

After we finished that job, I didn't have money at the moment, so I gave him something else, a little peck on the cheek, in all honesty it was only meant as a thank you, nothing more. But I guess he thought differently. I smiled, "Let's just do this one together, I mean we don't have long before the next S-class trial is upon us."

Natsu perked up, "Yeah, I guess you're right, and who knows maybe Master will pick me to go too!" There's the Natsu I know.

Natsu and I were on a train going to Clover town, it was a small job for the both of us, just a job to recover something that has been stolen, and apparently it's worth millions. Our clients name was Violet Stars. She was one of the few wealthiest people in Clover town, of course there was a lot of security, so it took a while for us to get into her house, or mansion I guess.

"So what're we looking for?" Natsu asked, I sighed, he was never one for manners, "Ms. Stars, sorry for my companions rude manners, but we were given very little information, may I ask what is it that we're supposed to retrieve for you?" I asked.

Violet eyed Natsu before speaking, "It is a necklace that controls people, I never use it to control anyone, because I can't. It needs someone with magic, I'm not a wizard so I usually wear it for parties, no one knows about its powers, and I intend to keep it that way."

For once Natsu kept quiet and looked intrigued, I nodded, "I understand, the culprit, did you happen to see what they look like?" I asked.

She shook her head sadly, "Unfortunately not I'm sorry, it was stolen late at night, I think a few hours after I went to bed." She said.

I nodded, "Go on."

"I locked it up in a box with a rather complicated lock, and then I placed that box in a safe that is magic resistant, that safe needs a code that needs to be put in before I activate the last lock, which requires my voice, it will not open otherwise." She explained. Hmm…How would someone manage to open it then? "With so much security and locks, I find it hard to believe it was just stolen." I said.

I looked to Natsu, he was straining, "Don't hurt yourself." I whispered to Natsu and snickered, Violet nodded, "I know, I still don't believe it, but that morning when I opened the safe, the necklace was gone, I had the entire building searched, but we found nothing…Even the security cameras got nothing, but they were blacked out when the intruder stole the necklace."

"That is all I can tell you. I'm sorry, but please find it, if found in the wrong hands, the whole town could be destroyed, maybe even Fiore itself." She bowed. This is getting a lot more interesting than I thought.

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit short, but the next chapter will make up for that, I'm thinking maybe 4,500 words? It will be continuing from this job and then noto the S-class trials! I'm excited about it, but I'm also afraid that I'll mess it up royally. Since the next chapter will be kind of long, it might take me all until Wednesday or Thursday.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **Update~ I actually have half of chapter six done, it'll be up on Monday or maybe sooner!**


	6. Erza IV

_**First off thank you all for the follows and favourites, and second, I'm sorry for taking so long with this one, but writing this made me like writing about Natsu and Erza going on jobs together, I want them to be the strongest duo in Fiore, they go so well together in the show, so I wanna try and get them to save each other just like that, although it won't be as good :P**_

* * *

 _ **Erza's POV**_

"So how are we supposed to find someone that no one has seen?" Natsu asked, "It's obvious, isn't it?" I said.

Natsu looked confused, "It is?"

I sighed, "Something with that much security was obviously an inside job. Someone who knows Ms. Stars really well, we have to interrogate the guards and staff, everyone."

Natsu clapped his hands together, "Oh!" I guess he gets it now, "No one in that room looked like they were close to her, they just looked like body guards." Natsu said, that's true, "It would be too cliché if it was one of the butlers or maid, but if these bodyguards were recently recruited, then one of them could possibly be one of the culprits." I told Natsu. He nodded, but why would he stay there? But then again it would be strange to just up and disappear." He noted.

"So the maids and butlers are up first, preferably the oldest one, because the longer the relationship, the better the chance it was that person." I said, we first started with the butlers, most of them were young, around twenty to thirties. The oldest one was fifty, so we talked with him first. "So how long have you've been working here?" I asked, "A little over thirty years." He answered immediately, and then he continued, "My loyalty lies with the mistress, I have been with her since she was born. Once her mother passed on, her father blamed himself and shut everyone out, but to this day he works hard for Ms. Violet. He loves her dearly, but he can't bring himself to see her, she reminds him too much of Lady Alice…I told Ms. Violet to never tell me the codes to the safe, this was over seven years ago, but you can confirm it with Ms. Violet if you wish."

I listened intently, so he truly doesn't know. "I see, sorry for wasting your time. You're a good man." I said and nodded, he bowed. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another matter to attend to."

Natsu muttered, "He's too nice and honest…But it's not him, he's not the culprit."

I nodded in agreement. We moved onto another servant that has been here a long time, this one was a maid in her early forties, "How may I help you?" She asked politely, I smiled, "We just have a few questions, how long have you been working here?" I asked.

The maid smiled kindly, "Twenty five years. A lot of people would get bored after a few years, but having this job has it benefits, because of my housing situation, I am allowed to live here. I am in charge for of locking all the doors and windows, I know it's a hassle, but I don't mind, doing what I can is what I want to do, so I can repay what they have done for me."

Another one who is loyal to the family, she couldn't be the one who stole it, "Alright, thank you for your time." I said, she nodded and walked away, I looked to Natsu, "What did you think of her?" I asked.

Natsu was going to say something but he changed his mind, "You said that we can interrogate everyone, right?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes I did, what're thinking?"

"Her father, what about him?" He asked, I thought about it, that seems possible, but I don't see why he would do this. It doesn't hurt to try, but doing that would offend him, "How about we get more info on him first." I offered. Natsu sighed, "More lowly servants?"

I slapped the back of his head, "They aren't just servants, they're also family. Whether they're old or young." I scolded Natsu, he muttered, "Yeah, yeah…Let's just do this. When is it going to get exciting?" Natsu asked, "Maybe when we actually get something useful out of the next person we interrogate."

We asked around, but the only ones that seen the master of this household are the oldest ones, but even they know very little of him, "Strange, don't you think?"

Natsu nodded and his stomach growled, "Hey, can we eat?"

I laughed softly, "I guess, since I'm getting hungry as well."

After we ate we got back to work which took all day, everyone truly does not know about the necklace, or the safe. They all tell me about what they do, some of them seem like they rehearsed this over and over. Which made me think, could they all be a part of it? I mean if that necklace is worth millions, they could split it up and leave when they sell it. It's a stretch, but it could be true. Ms. Violet offered to let us stay the night while we work out our plan to find the culprit, or just find any leads on the guy.

Natsu went to take a shower ten minutes ago, "Alright the baths all you- Ah what the hell Erza?" He said. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what' that outfit, why are you wearing that?" He asked with annoyance, "Is something wrong with it?" I asked.

"No."

"Then I see no problem with me wearing this."

"It's weird, like you're a sexy Sherlock homes or something."

For once in my life, I'm speechless, I walked out of the room quickly to go take my bath, "Stupid Natsu…" I said as I got into the bath. He's clueless, why would he say something like that? To get back at me for always teasing him? Uh!

I put my head under water, and Natsu's face popped into my mind, his smile, that cute smile. I went back up but kept half my face in the water, don't think about it, just finish this job and then wait until the S-class trials happen, and then…What then?

After twenty minutes of thinking about it, I got out. I dried myself and went into our room, Natsu was sleeping on the coach with no blanket, he really is an idiot, I grabbed a spare blanket and covered him up.

Don't think about it. Just do the job.

The next morning Natsu said sorry, "What for?" I asked.

"For saying that weird thing last night." He said.

I shook my head, "It's alright, let's go now." I have to focus on this job, don't let my feelings interfere, focus...Focus.

We continued on from where we left off, finding out who the master of this household is. The next person was Ms. Violet herself. "If you don't mind, can you tell us about your father?" I asked carefully. She smiled sadly, "It's hard to talk about him, since he rarely shows himself, because he's always in his office doing work. But his name is June, he is a couple years' younger than my mother, and he always…Or rather used to talk about her. Nowadays he locks himself away, the last time I talked with father was three weeks ago." She said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't really say anymore, now if you would, please try to find my necklace. It is very important to me." Ms. Violet said and bowed. When she left the first butler we interrogated walked in, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but over hear that you want to know more about Master June, correct?" He asked, I looked at Natsu and we nodded, "Yes please."

The old man sat down across from us, "First off, he is a man that keeps his word, never have I ever seen him do anything that would jeopardize his family's wealth, or damage his reputation."

It sounds like he's covering for him, "Is he a magic welder?" I asked. The old man tensed, almost like he was holding back his rage, "Yes he is, but although he knew about the necklace's powers, he never used it, he even wanted to destroy it. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, it was his late wife's necklace, she treasured it and made sure no one got a hold of it, she was a mage when she was alive, a powerful one. The previous owner of that necklace controlled an entire village to do his bidding, from what she told me, she fought him and won, but that fight left her weakened, making her life hard, especially when she gave birth to Ms. Violet." He explained, "How does that connect with June?" Natsu asked.

"Because the other mage she fought was Master June's older brother. But not quite, they were actually sworn brothers, they told each other everything and did everything together, but then one day, Master June met the mistress, Alice Elvy." He told us, Natsu was lured in and listening intently, "The master and his sworn brother did everything together, but his so called sworn brother was doing something behind the Masters back that made Master June angry, enslavement, he used those slaves as tools to build his city, or he tried. The mistress took one look at him and immediately knew what he was doing, how she knew I do not know, she didn't tell me." He was going to continue, but he hung his head like he fell asleep, "Please, she didn't know until it was too late." The old man's voice was deeper than before, "Who are you?" I asked, "Me? Oh you don't need to know, because it's already too late."

And then he returned to normal, "What…What happened?" He rubbed his head. "Remember that voice Natsu." I ordered, he nodded, "I got it. But...What was that magic? It was so sinister."

I nodded, "I know, it's nothing I've…" No I felt something like that once…Back in the tower of heaven, when I escaped, Jellal had this aura…It was pure evil, it wasn't his own, could this somehow be connected? We walked around the area and found nothing, we decided to talk to the Master ourselves. I have to know more about that man he trusted, Natsu kicked open the door, "Alright old man! Tell us what you know, or else this place is going to be gone in a few hours." That's not true…Probably.

A sickly man laid on a bed, "Who…Are you?" He asked.

Natsu backed away and apologized quickly, "We're wizards from Fairy Tail sir, we came because you wanted that necklace to be returned, right?"

"Necklace…?" He asked.

"You…Don't know? Uh, just a moment, your late wife is Alice Evly, am I correct?" I asked.

It took him a long time to reply, "Yes…But what do you mean the Jade Necklace has been stolen?"

I looked at Natsu, "Well we were told it has been stolen a few weeks ago. And that it controls people." I said.

Natsu looked worried, I'm with him there, if the master doesn't know, then maybe my suspicions were right. The staff were planning this, and they did everything while June was sick, the door opened, I turned and found the same butler from before, "Pierce…Why are these wizards here…?" June asked, the old butler bowed, "I am sorry for deceiving you, but since someone broke into this house without a trace, I wanted to lure in the culprit, and since the one they took was a fake, I knew they would be back, so I put out a job request about the necklace's disappearance. Once they saw that, I was certain they would come back…I really thought it was you two, I am deeply sorry."

June coughed, "The Jade Necklace is something that should never be in the hands of evil…So I keep it by my heart at all times…The one you say is stolen, that is a fake that is actually worth one million jewel, but the real one is worth a hundred times more."

Pierce the butler hurried to his master's side, "Please don't speak anymore, I'll go get your medicine right away."

June nodded, "Please do…"

And Pierce hurried off, "Forgive him…He meant well. For your troubles I'll pay you what was offered…"

I shook my head, "No that's okay, but can I confirm something with you?"

He nodded weakly. I kneeled by the side of his bed, "Did you actually have a sworn brother?"

He sighed heavily, "Yes…But I do not like to talk about him…He did terrible things to so many people…I wish I could've done something to help my poor Alice…But by then the damage was already done…"

"I see…And one more thing, how long have you've been sick?" I asked.

He coughed, "Fifth-teen years…"

That can't be right…Ms. Violet said she seen him three weeks ago- wait…No way. "Your daughter, what is her name?" I asked worriedly, he shook his head, "We have no…daughter."

"Natsu!"

"Already on it!" Natsu ran out of the room. Everything she said was a lie, and to top it off she filled everyone in this house with false memories, how could she do this? Who is she?

I stayed by June's side, and then the door opened, "Sorry I took so long but here you- I stopped him with my sword close to his throat, "What is in that!?" I shouted, the butler trembled and showed me, the water was slightly blue. "It's been poisoned." I said. He looked down at it and his eyes widened, "What the!? I swear-uh!" I pushed him against the wall, "Who are you working for!?"

"No…Stop…He's okay now…This room…It blocks out that kind of magic…Mind control magic…That is my worst enemies magic, I knew he wanted this back, that day we didn't kill him…We just took this and ran, and then we found a way to counter his magic.." June explained.

Pierce's legs buckled under him, "I've been giving Master…I'm a disgrace…" He muttered and cried, June's breathing became more stable, I guess that was it, that's why he was sick for so long, when Pierce wasn't in this room, that man mind controlled him and put poison into his cup of water. A minute later Natsu came back, "She's gone, and all the staff say she left after we talked with her."

Dammit, that woman, for fifth-teen years she has been trying to get that necklace, with his weakened state, and how she messed with everyone's memories, it's weird how she didn't mess with June's memories. Or maybe it's because she just couldn't do it? Maybe she isn't even actually involved in this? Perhaps she's been being controlled by that man, it wouldn't seem possible, I mean magic like that should take a lot out of you, especially if you do it daily.

"So my home has been invaded...This poison wasn't enough to kill me, but it was enough to keep me down for a while...It feels like I'm ten years younger...Although it still hurts to move. I'll tell you everything about the Jade necklace's previous owner, but let me catch my breath." June sat up weakly, Pierce went over to him and helped, "I am sorry Master June..."

We stayed quiet for ten minutes, Natsu was the first to break the silence, "So who is that lady?" He asked, Pierce shook his head, "That lady? You mean Ms. Violet?" He asked, "June said it himself, he has no daughter." I said.

Pierce kept shaking his head, "That can't be true...I took care of her for twenty years. All those years can't be a lie, I was there when she was born, it just can't be true..." His voice faltered, "The memories are just so clear, I remember them like it was yesterday..."

June smiled sadly, "If I had a daughter, do you think I would talk about her like that?"

For once the butler looked angry, "Messing with ones memories...Unforgivable!" That look doesn't suit him, he took deep breath and regained his composure, "Master, I think we should avoid leaving this room."

June smiled, "That won't be necessary, like I said before..." June coughed, "Excuse me..." He continued to cough for ten seconds, "Before I was poisoned, I was actually sick...I guess it hasn't gotten any better...As I was saying before, I found a way to counter his magic, well actually it was Alice that came up with it...While we were on the run and rebuilding our lives, we came across some rather interesting gem stones."

"I'm guessing they can cancel out his magic?" I guessed, June nodded, "Yes, and there were a few others, a couple I'm willing to give you two when you find the ones who invaded my home." He smiled. Natsu nodded, "Is there anything else we need to know about that man?"

June sighed, "His magic only works within a certain range, and he can control anyone, no matter how strong they're he can control them, and he can only control one person at a time, also his name is Darren, I would be happy if you got him behind bars...For such young wizards, you're quite mature, and strong. Even though my magic isn't that strong, I am still able to sense others magic power."

June gave us a silver bracelet that had an aquamarine gem in the middle of it, "This will protect you and your friend, and unfortunately I only have one that can cancel out his magic. And one more thing, it has a certain range of affect, so he will have to stay within that range." There was also a few others, an emerald, Onyx, Topaz, and Alexandrite, but all those ones were in silver bracelets, but there was one that was in a gold bracelet, a Ruby that looked like it has been polished almost every day.

Since we know of his magic, we know what to do, before we left to look for Darren, June stopped us, "The bracelet's area of affect is only five feet, so you two will have to stay close to each other, and he doesn't only control people, he also uses gravity magic. It's not strong enough to keep someone in place, but it's enough to get them to slow down and then he can either control them or kill them. I've seen it with my own eyes…It is not something I wish to see again."

We took that into account and went into Clover town, it was rather quiet, "Stay on guard Natsu." I said and stood close to him, he nodded, "Even if he manages to control one of us, how will we know? If this man isn't that strong, then maybe we can easily break out of it." Natsu suggested.

I thought about that, huh. I did tell Natsu that if he didn't make stupid suggestions and ideas, I would listen to him more, "Perhaps." I said.

But it would be safest to stay within the range of this bracelet, we went out to the main street and noticed empty stalls, there is no way he has this much power, I mean half the town is indoors, down at the end of the street was Ms. Violet, "You!" Natsu shouted, and then he started sniffing the air some more. "What's the matter?" I asked, Natsu looked around uneasy, "There's a nasty smell in the air…It was the same as when the old man got possessed, he's here."

Out from behind the girl was a young man, that can't be him, "Fifth-teen years, I spent trying to get my necklace back, I will not have two brats ruin it!" His voice was the same as when Piece was possessed, "Who are you?" I asked, even Natsu looked confused. The man smiled, "They're certain individuals in play here, and well actually they aren't here on their own free will." He smiled crookedly.

From behind all the stalls in front of us, about twenty people emerged, all of them were mages, "It's funny what you can do with manipulation magic, and mind control magic. These are my children, I hope you kids can have some fun." It really is Darren, he started walking away, and then his 'children' started towards us. I requiped into my flame empress armor, "How many can you take out if I give you my fire?" I asked, Natsu puffed up his chest, "This is nothing!" I sighed, he can be an idiot at times.

"Very well." I said and requiped into my Heaven's wheel armor, I can only summon ten swords for this armor, ten swords hovered behind me, "Dance my blades." And behind me the blades started spinning, I lifted my hand, controlling the blades and pointed towards the other mages. Natsu took a deep breath, "Fire Dragon, Roar!"

His attack made the blades spin faster and catch on fire, the blades hit an invisible wall and then they started smiling, but the blades kept going, cutting through their barrier, their smiles faded, before their could defend themselves, they were hit hard, and dust flew everywhere.

When the dust cleared, only about ten were still standing, Natsu clicked his tongue, "Should have used more power…" He laughed hysterically, "Finally a fight!" And he rushed in, I decided to support him, whether he wanted it or not, I requiped back into my flame empress armor, and summoned my fire blade, at the tip fire started to charge, about ten seconds later a small fireball formed, I threw it towards Natsu, when he clashed with them, they were engulfed in flames.

The enemy flew back and then Natsu ate the flames, "Now I've got a fire in my belly!" The ones that were still standing dropped to their knees, Natsu looked disappointed, "Ah come on! At least try to beat us!"

Before Natsu could do anything, my body felt heavy, it's like trying to pick up a fifty ton boulder. Natsu also couldn't move, "Hey Erza?" He said, "Y-yes?" I answered, feeling too heavy to speak, "He's trying to get in my head..."

I forced my legs to move, he's not close enough for the gem to block out his mind control, "Fight it!" I yelled, "I'm almost there!"

When I reached Natsu he fell while holding his temples, "He's...Strong." And he passed out, I slapped him which didn't really help, he didn't wake up, "Dammit." I growled, Darren came out from a stall ten feet in front of me, "Who would have thought two brats would beat my strongest wizards? I'm actually surprised, but I guess in a way it's my own fault, I should have chosen better mages than these idiots." He kicked the nearest unconscious wizard. My blood started to boil, "You can't win, surrender." I said as calmly as I could, he roared with laughter, "Surrender?! I could easily crush you!" He lifted his hand and the gravity around me increased which caused me to fall to my knee.

"Hmm..." he murmured and examined me, "You're strong I'll give you that. But compared to me you're weak." I glared at him, and tried to get up, "Na Uh." And he increased the gravity some more causing me to fall to my knees, I put my hands on the ground to prevent myself from face planting the ground.

I requiped into my Heavens wheel armor and used my blades to protect myself. I looked down at Natsu, he was in pain, there was a little blood coming from his mouth, I have to do something. I took a long deep breath, I have to save him. "Holy swords..." I said and started to get up slowly, my ten blades turned into two bright swords, I was finally able to stand, once I could see where Darren was I pointed in his direction and the blades flew towards him.

He noticed the blades and his concentration broke, everything felt lighter, "You little-

One of the holy blades cut his cheek, "I...Will kill you!" He shouted angrily. One of the blades was going to hit him in the back, he lifted both his hands and I was sent straight to the ground, it was only for a second, but that was enough to almost kill me. The moment he did that, he stopped just as fast. I looked up and saw Darren with wide eyes, "How...I can't..." he didn't say another word, because my blade has pierced his heart. As he fell to the ground my blades disappeared.

I...Didn't mean to...Is he really...Dead? My hands trembled. Please let him still be alive...I didn't have control of my power, he made me lose control...I only wanted to hurt him enough so we can capture him, oh god. Nearby Natsu groaned, "Uhhh..."

I stared at Darren's body, "Please move..."

Not once did he move while Natsu struggled to get up, when Natsu finally got on his feet, he seen the look on my face, "What's the..." he noticed Darren's body, "Oh shit...Um, let's go back..." he said softly.

He helped me up gently, "It wasn't your fault." Natsu whispered into my ear, I was in shock, I can't believe I killed him...The next hour was a blur, Natsu took me to June's house and then he went back to get Darren's body, when he got back, Natsu went straight to June, "Your 'friend' is downstairs, that gold bracelet, tell me what it does and then give it to me...We did more than we were supposed to, you'll understand when you see him..." Natsu was angry, I was quiet the entire time, June nodded and obliged, "This gem stone doubles the user's magic by tenfold, but things with great power always come with a price...When the user uses any attack, it drains almost all of their power, putting he or she, close to death...I've used it once and ever since I've been getting weaker. So use it carefully, but I don't want to just give you this...The Onyx gem allows the user to steal magic power from the enemy, but only when they're touching them."

And he went on about all the stones and then he put them all in a box and gave them to Natsu. On the way home, I didn't say much, just really shocked about what I did.

Once we got in Magnolia, I went straight home, I told Natsu to let Master know about what happened, and only Master can know about this.

I need time to think.

* * *

 **The S-trials are next, until the S-trials are over I'll be adding Natsu and Erza's POV in the same chapter, but only for those chapters. It might take me a couple of weeks to write the next chapter, I'll try to make as good as possible.**

 **Thabks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	7. The S-class Trials I

_**Natsu**_

I took a look at all the gem stones that June gave us, there was a black one, blue, green, yellow, purple and red, the red one with the gold bracelet grants the user a power boost, but it comes with a price, if someone uses it, it will drain just about all of their magic power, I wanted to try it out, but I've been thinking about Erza.

She's been in bed for four days now, I told Master what happened, he just sighed and told me to give her time, of course I didn't want to, I mean she's my friend, she needs my help. But Master ordered me to give her time. But you know me, I can't leave a friend alone if they're in bad shape. I went over to Erza's house…Okay I may have broken in, is that creepy? Yes. But this all for my friend.

When I knocked on her bedroom door, I expected her to jump out of bed and hit me, but she didn't even try to get out of bed, she had her back to me, "What do you want Natsu?" She asked. "You sound like you haven't had water in days, I told gramps what happened, and he said to give you time, which I did, but it's been four days. I started to get worried." I told her. She sighed, but she sounded a little bit happier, "Oh Natsu…" She said and turned over to look at me, she was a mess.

I went to get her water, when I returned, I found her sleeping, I decided to stay and try to help her, it doesn't matter what, I don't want her to be sad, I don't like to see her that. I sat by her bed and waited, when I was fighting Darren's mind control, I realized too late that he wasn't trying to do that, he wanted to break my mind. He showed me somethings that made me sick, first it was Erza, she was on the ground with blood flowing out of her side, and when she turned, she was pale with completely black eyes.

The creepiest thing about that was her eyes stared into my soul, he kept showing me more images about the other guild members, each one killed in a messed up way, but every death was a lot worse than the last, Cana, she was impaled on the Fairy tail entrance doors, and then Lisanna was slowly being burnt alive…Which made me want to scream, because that felt so real…So real I could almost tell whose fire it was…I guess I don't need to say any more about that.

As I was thinking this, I felt something go over my body, I opened my eyes and found Erza staring down at me, "What are you doing?" I asked, I seemed to be out of breath somehow. She smiled weakly, "You started sweating, and yelling no…What was your dream about?"

I fell asleep? I let out a small laugh, "I'm the one who should be watching you. Not the other way round."

I'm not sure she meant to, but she sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Natsu, but thank you for coming here, and also…Whatever happened, it okay." Erza smiled brightly, I started to feel warm, "That dream I had…Well it wasn't a dream actually, I was just remembering what Darren showed me." I explained, Erza put her hand on mine, which made me calm down, "What do you mean?"

"He didn't try to control my mind, he actually tried to break it, and he showed me…Things. Those things were disturbing, I know it wasn't real, but it still felt like it. Everyone's faces covered in blood, and some were burnt beyond recognition. The worst part was that one of them was still being burnt alive…I didn't realize it until the day after we got back, it was Lisanna, and guess who was the one who hurt everyone." I squeezed her hand, Erza sighed, "Natsu, like you said, it wasn't real, that will never happen, and you will never hurt any of us, because you're too good of a person. And also you will never be able to beat me, if I somehow died in that vision, it just shows you that it was false." Erza smiled.

I chuckled, "Someday I will beat you, Laxus, Mira and Guildarts. Just you watch."

"And then what?" She asked, I turned to face her, "Well- her face was so close, I didn't realize because I was always keeping my distance from her, but her face is really pretty, and also…One of her eyes, her right one. It's not real. Without my consent, my hand went to her cheek and slowly up to the side of her right eye, "Can you tell me about the Tower of Heaven now?"

 _ **Erza**_

I always avoid the question when Natsu asks about that damn tower…But who can blame me? I was forced to do something I didn't want to do, and to top it off, I was taken there without anyone noticing. "Natsu…there are certain things people keep to themselves…I know we've known each other for a while now, but this is just too hard to tell anyone, plus I don't like remembering that place."

He sighed, "Alright…So how are you feeling now?" He asked.

I got up from the ground, "I'm fine now...Just give me a few hours and I'll meet you at the guild." I promised, but I am still shaken up, it's just not as bad as before, Natsu smiled and nodded, "Alright, I'll see you back at the guild then." And then he left, I went to washroom and looked in the mirror, once I seen my reflection, I winced, "Is that really what I looked like while Natsu was here?"

My hair was a mess and I had slightly dark bags under my eyes, and I was a little pale as well. I started to feel a little embarrassed.

The next few hours I started to think about what would master say to me, I guess since he likes to talk wise and sometimes mysterious, he would say that death is inevitable, and if Natsu actually told him everything that happened, well then he would tell he had it coming...And then he'd say to think about the people I saved for doing that.

I walked out of my home and went the guild, "Erza! Where've you been?!" Gildarts was drunk, "It's been boring around here without you to rally the troops and make them fight each other!"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I don't make everyone fight each other, and they do that by themselves. Anyway, where is master Makarov?" I asked. Gildarts pointed to master's office, "He's talking with Natsu."

He sounds normal all of a sudden. Well for as long as I knew him, he never truly got drunk, and when it seemed like he did, he wasn't, it's weird. Anyway the tone of his voice changed, does it have something to do about Natsu being selected for the S-class trials? When I started walking towards master's office Gildarts got up and came with us. I didn't think much of it, but then I walked into masters office and he followed me in, "Ah Erza, so. How do you feel?" Master Makarov asked.

I looked at Natsu who was being unusually quiet, "I'm fine...Uh. So master I wanted to talk about my last mission...But alone."

Master smiled, "I trust Gildarts, and Natsu already knows. Plus he wouldn't want you to do this alone."

So he's being considerate, he's growing up. I nodded, I guess in a way I trust Gildarts too. I nodded, "Well then...I'll start with, it was just his time to go."

 _ **Natsu**_

Erza explained how she killed Darren, there were times she paused for a minute or two, but she got through it. His death is really his own fault, if he didn't use his gravity magic on her, he would still be here. And he also deserved to die...But I guess that really isn't what master wanted, we aren't a dark guild we are Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore.

We talked and talked, first it was about stuff about life and death and then it was about always taking it easy on everyone, the last was about the S-class trials, in one week they will be held at Tenrou Island. But the day before the trials the contestants will be announced. And then he sent us on our way, Erza and I stared at each other for a while when we left the room.

"Should we have told him about the gems?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nah they aren't that important, I guess for now, we wait until the trials come, or at least you have to wait...He wouldn't pick me until I'm like twenty or something."

Erza gave me this look, like she was telling me not to give up, "Don't sell yourself short, you're a strong wizard Natsu. Believe in yourself."

I smiled, "I have to, if I can't really help a friend when they need it the most, how am I supposed to become an S-class wizard?" She sighed and started walking away, "By just going forward, that friend that you can't save, is a lot stronger than she looks. So don't worry, unless you want to fall behind and never beat her."

Her words were filled with nothing but the truth. I chuckled lightly and nodded, "Then I better get started. Since someday I'll be the strongest in the guild, first I'll pass you and then Laxus and the last is Gildarts." I gave her a big smile, Erza smirked, "Granted Laxus is an amazing wizard and he is an S-class wizard, but that doesn't make him stronger than me, now don't forget that." She said and walked away.

On my way home with Happy, I was laughing at what she said, Happy kept asking what I was laughing at, but I didn't tell him, he'll just tell Laxus and then there'll be a fight between them, and then she won't be able to go on the S-class trials.

A week later gramps gathered us around, "It is time to announce the participants for this year's S-class trials!" He announced, everyone cheered and yelled there's no way he won't pick me! Which made me laugh, I mean a lot of the wizards here aren't exactly strong, sure they work really well as a group, but alone? Not so much.

Master cleared his throat, "This year we will have…Macao Conbolt!"

"What!?" Everyone said, including Macao himself. He's been in the guild a long time, and he's strong enough, well to me he's more of a person to get fire off of, he's a fire wizard. When the talking died down, master continued, "Erza Scarlet!" Pretty much everyone in the guild knew she was going to be chosen, but they cheered nonetheless. "Mirajane Strauss!"

Okay this is surprising, first Macao, and then Mirajane? She's new, and I know she's strong, but come on! "And we will also have Jet, Wakaba, Freed, Warren, and…Natsu Dragneel!" As each name was announced, the guild members grew confused, but they went crazy when they heard my name. "NATSU!?"

Why are they surprised about me? Most of the ones he picked aren't that strong, like Jet…He's fast that's for sure, but he's still weaker than me, and then Wakaba!? Come on! Is he even trying to make this a competition? They still kept talking about me, which really ticked me off, Mirajane is still new, Macao is weaker than me, Warren isn't even considered a wizard that fights, and he just gets information for master. I should be excited, but everyone is making it hard to do that.

 _ **Erza**_

I'm a bit confused, Mirajane is…Annoying, but she's strong, and she's also new to this guild, why is she on the list? The others don't really concern me that sounds mean I know, but some deserve to be on that list, and some that I won't name, just don't.

The next day, we all met on the port of Hargeon, and got onto the ship that will take us to Tenrou Island, a sacred place for fairy tail wizards. There is one thing about Natsu that always makes me laugh, it's probably mean to think this is funny, but he can't get on a moving object without throwing up, so basically he has motion sickness.

"There is eight paths, one for each wizard, there is one that goes straight to the next trial, which will be to find our founders grave, the time limit is when the sun is down. If someone gets that path, that leaves seven paths, of those seven paths there are two that contain S-class wizards, Gildarts, and Laxus. And that leaves five paths, three of them will put three wizards against each other, but one has two exits, if you take the wrong one, you'll be fighting Gildarts with whoever found him first, although I doubt the one who find that path first will still be there." Master explained, but I'm pretty sure he didn't mean that last part…Hopefully. "But…That's only seven you mentioned, isn't there one more?" Macao asked.

Master nodded, "Yes, the last…Well it's not one you would want to go through. And with that said, GO!"

Before anyone could even get off we heard a loud splash, we looked overboard and saw Natsu just floating there, "I'lll…Be up in a sec…Just let me…What's going on?" He asked dazedly, I smirked and jumped out and started swimming, Jet is extremely fast and his fast magic helps too, he ran over the water which seemed impossible to me. "See you guys there!" He shouted and left us in the dust, or I guess in the water?

Anyway I was the fourth to arrive, I looked at all the paths. Paths A, C, E, and F were taken. I went to the furthest one. As I made my way through I started thinking I'd like to go up against Laxus, he's strong, and he sometimes gets on my nerves. But one path I don't want to take is Gildarts, I pray for the poor soul who takes that path.

I kept walking, hoping that Laxus was up ahead, after the tunnel didn't end, I thought, maybe I got the freebie path, and then I started to get mad, I'd rather go back and choose another one. As I kept going, I felt like everything around me was moving, and my body started to feel weird also…Let me see how to describe it…Well, I felt tingly all over, and then things started to appear out of nowhere. First it was a rabbit, which I thought was weird, no doubt about that, but it looked so cute, so I went to it.

The next thing I knew, I was blown back about ten feet, illusions, and land mines, they aren't strong enough to hurt, but if there around fifty of those things, then that's another story. After that another animal popped up, "What is going on? Am I under a spell? The animal in front of me was a fox with two tails, I rubbed my eyes, yeah, it's an il…lusion…Hmm.

Another one popped up which was a cat and some kittens as well…Maybe just a pat on the head. I went over to the kittens and tried to pet one, and then an annoying cycle happened, cute animal, and then BOOM!

This magic feels familiar though…Who's is it?

 _ **Natsu**_

I was the last one, I really have to get over this motion sickness thing, it's dragging me down. The only path left was B. "Alright, hopefully I get to fight Laxus! Or even better! Gildarts!" I rubbed my hands together and went into the tunnel.

As I went further in, I started to hear fighting. "Uh! Come on Macao! If you're going to fight me at least try!" That sounds like Wakaba, ohh! I get to beat them both? Talk about lucky, Laxus and Gildarts can wait.

When I went in, Wakaba was just using his smoke magic, and Macao was about to use his fire magic, his flames always taste so good. I ran to the middle, "Purple Flare!" Macao used his magic, and Wakaba used, "Smoke Crush!"

I first got punched and then the black flames hit me, "What the? Natsu?" Macao exclaimed, "Oh crap…" Wakaba murmured as I started to eat the flames, "Thanks for the meal!" I shouted happily and took a step back, "Let me repay the favor! Fire Dragon, wing attack!"

Macao didn't have enough time to dodge, but he put his arms up to protect himself, when the smoke cleared Macao was surprisingly still standing, as I stared at him wakaba hit me with his smoke magic, "Smoke crush."

I flew over Macao, "Ouch…They aren't as weak as I thought."

They looked at each other and nodded, "Truce."

I can take them, it'll probably take me a couple minutes though. Or…I wanted to test out a certain gem I was given, this isn't cheating, I mean there aren't really any rules, I slapped on the gold bracelet that had a ruby in the middle of it. I could feel my magic draining, so I slapped on the Onyx gem as well. "Hey, what're you doing over there?" Macao asked, I smirked, "Just testing something."

"I think it's about time we taught you a lesson." Wanaka smiled smugly, I hope I don't overdo it. "Thanks, but the only lesson I'll learn from you two is how to fail." Macao frowned and looked angry, "We aren't going to go easy on you just because you're a kid."

"Just the way I like it, come on!"

* * *

 **This will be all for today, next chapter will be up on Tuesday.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	8. The S-class Trials II

_**Truth be told, I didn't know she lived in Fairy hills, but I guess it's already to late to change that, thanks for pointing that out though. Thanks for the reviews guys/girls :)**_

* * *

 _ **Erza**_

The further I went in, the more traps I came across, I knew this magic was familiar, Reedus, he's really good at drawing. I'm surprised he came here, he's not in this tunnel that's for sure, but how and why would he be here though? Kind of weird, once I made it past the...Distracting animals and the land mines, I found two exits, so is this the one master said that we wouldn't want to know about? It's not really that bad. I went in the left side, hoping that just maybe, I'll get to fight someone.

I walked for about five minutes, and then I started to see light, but it was faint and at the end, something seemed to be blocking the exit. Once I got close I noticed it was just grass, the tunnel itself had no right or left turns, well just slightly curving to the right but that was it, I moved the grass out of the way and found myself in the same exact place I was five minutes ago, "Seriously?"

I went back to the two exits, hmm...I wonder where this'll take me. I kept going and going, this is taking so long, and it's kind of annoying. I started walking and thinking what kind of S-trials is this? No one will be able to beat me if I don't use any magic at the beginning. I sighed and kept walking, a couple minutes later I could see light, once I got close, a smile spread across my face, "You've got to be kidding me."

I walked towards the middle of the cave, where there was a person with orange hair and a dark brown tattered cape, "It's like fate, first Mira and then you? I guess the guilds wishes are coming true. If there's anyone who can straighten you and Mira out, it's me." Gildarts smiled smugly, I really didn't want to fight him, because if I give it my all I won't have enough magic to fight off the others. "I see...I guess in a way this is karma, since I'm always telling Natsu and Gray to get along, but I never get along with Mira."

Gildarts nodded, "Alright like I told Mira, get past me, and you're free to go."

That's too simple, "Get past you? What do you mean?"

"My bad, I mean if you can make me move ten feet back, you can go scot free." He said and smirked, he knows he's the strongest wizard in the guild, "And Also, I have to take it easy on you guys, but I was never good at holding back. So if I kill you, my bad."

"'My bad?' Is that all death is too you?! You were there when master told you what happened to me! Killing isn't something to take lightly Gildarts!" I snapped.

"I know, but like you, me and a lot of other people, it was an accident, but in the end, it'll be forgotten, because by the time you realized it happened for a reason, everyone will have seen that whoever you killed, deserved it." Gildarts explained. Sure he deserved it, but taking someone's life is just…Wrong.

"Alright…Enough talking, let's just fight and get this over with."

 _ **Natsu**_

These two work really well together, who would've guessed, I mean all they do is argue. Every time I was about to eat Macao's flames, which is awesome, I was hit in the back by Wakaba's stupid smoke magic, it doesn't hurt, but if I get hit enough times, I start to actually feel something. "Hey Natsu! Want to see what a master fire magic user can do?"

"I'm way younger than you, and I already know you aren't no master!" I laughed mockingly, Macao didn't look pleased, so he just smirked and spread his feet apart three from each other and then he punched his hand into his palm that looks familiar, "Fire scythe!"

That's exactly what Gray does for his ice make magic, this is new to me, I've always seen Macao as someone who weak, but also someone everyone can depend on. He can make weapons out of fire huh? Well it doesn't actually matter, I'll just eat it up like nothing, "Well thanks for the meal." I started towards him and concentrated on my hands, "But first! Fire Dragon, iron fist!"

Before I could land the attack on Macao, I jumped back and then Wakaba's smoke crush, hit the ground hard, "There's only so many time I'll fall for that!" I stuck out my tongue. For the duration of the fight I didn't use the gold bracelet, because I couldn't even get close, but I did keep it on, "Alright, block this." I grinned and took a deep breath, and held it in for two seconds, Macao gulped, "This isn't good."

"Fire dragon! ROAR!"

That is probably the biggest attack I've ever done, Wakaba was done, except Macao, "My fire resistance isn't as strong as yours…But it's enough to keep me standing." He said and summoned a dark purple fireball, ooohhh. "That'll give me enough power to beat anyone!" I shouted hungrily, he smiled, "This isn't the same kind of fire I always use Natsu. But don't mind that, just eat it up kid."

I gulped, he has to be lying, but from here I could smell it, "That's…some gross freaking fire, that last attack drained me pretty good, you can beat me here." Come on, take the bait. "With, I guess I can, but even I'm at my limit. I'm not going to go down as easy as you're thinking." Macao said.

My hands burst into flames, "Come on, if you're actually a master at fire magic, come at me!" I grinned, Macao finally took the bait, "You asked for it."

I hope his fire isn't as bad as it smells…I put my arms up to block it, once the dark purple flames covered me from head to my toes, I gagged and grabbed at my throat, "Gross!" I pinched my nose to block out the smell, even though I did that, I could still smell it. I coughed and felt like vomiting. I sucked it up and just about puked, once it was gone I fell to my knees, "Who would've guess I would become an S-class wizard?" Macao boasted, I chuckled lightly and soon it become hysterical laugher.

"What's so funny?" He asked, "For one thing, I'm still stronger than you. The second, well it's impossible for you to become an S-class wizard with that level of magic. Especially at your age." I snickered.

"You wanna repeat that brat!?" He started marching over to me, come on, just a few more steps. Once he was close enough, I grabbed his wrist, "What the- what are you doing…?" He fell to one knee and the he started to look tired, "My…Magic power is draining…"

He passed out after ten seconds, "Gotta admit, that felt better than eating…Never thought I would ever say that. I looked over to Wakaba. He was out cold, "Well, that took later than I thought, but in the end I won." I'm talking to myself…Well I guess I should keep moving.

 ** _Erza_**

No matter what I used against him, he either crushed it with his magic or he just let it hit him. "Is that really all you have to offer?" He taunted, I growled, "Stop messing with me!" I've never felt so small and weak. I requiped into my flame empress armor, "Oh, haven't seen this one before, is this your trump card?" He asked smugly, I pointed my dark blade at him, a small fireball appeared at the tip of the blade and soon it was the size of a wheel, and then it grew a little more, "No, but I think fire might be your weakness!"

He looked bored, "Come on then, let's test that theory."

I let it go, "Burn!"

He stood there and smiled like this was nothing, but then he tensed and put his cape in front of himself, was I right? When the smoke cleared, I noticed Gildarts was pushed back nine feet and his cape was in tatters, he looked at his cape and put it back behind him, "Not bad. You better not tell Natsu about, or else he'll get an even bigger head."

I requiped into my Heaven's wheel armor, I haven't used this since that day, I had two swords in my hands, while eight other swords hovered behind me, my hands were shaking. I took a shaky breath, "Just one more foot and I can get past you, right?" I asked. He looked up, thinking this over, "Yes, but I want to see you use everything you've got, I don't want to let you go because you managed to push me back a little. Use your most powerful attack, and if I can't withstand it, I'll let you go on, but if you want to fight more after I said you can go, you might regret it. Got it?" He explained, "What is this? A lesson? Let's just do this." I smirked.

"You're worse than Natsu when it comes to fighting me." Gildarts pointed out, I laughed lightly, "I guess that's true, but at least I know when to give up."

Gildarts raised his eye brow, "Oh really?"

"Alright enough let's do this. Holy swords!" I shouted, the two swords flew out of my hands and went into the other eight blades, they started shining. Once the light died down, in front of me was two huge two-handed swords, each blade is made of light, even though it's made of light…It's solid.

As I looked at the blades, they started to shake in mid-air, calm down…It's okay. I thrust my hand forward and the swords moved quickly, Gildarts moved slightly to his left with a surprised look, "So quick…"

Each attack was followed by a more precise attack, one went for his legs, he jumped and the second went for his stomach, he caught it with his bare hands, "Whew! You're S-class martial, that's for sure!"

The blade in his hands broke apart, making him stumble forward, "What the?" Five white shining blades surrounded him, "Heavenly dance." I said and the swords started to move on their own on my command, Gildarts was all over the place now, dodging each one easily, I can't believe he's smiling. "That's what I'm talking about!"

The other sword broke apart behind Gildarts, he looked back and grabbed two of my swords and used them as if they were his, with no effort at all, and he swung at the other eight blades of light. I growled in frustration, while he was busy I requiped into my Dark Wing Armor, and summoned my flame empress blade, I focused a good amount of magic on this attack, that's right, keep your eye on the swords, once the fireball was ready I let it go.

He turned quickly and put his hand up, I got him. He smiled and then he grunted, releasing his magic in all directions. First my swords crumbled into nothing and then fireball disappeared, "I haven't had that much fun in years, you're strong Erza, don't let something like that bring you down, or else Natsu will pass you into no time, hell even Laxus will pass you."

Should I test him more? I mean he's having fun. It won't hurt him, "Want to keep going?" I asked. Gildarts shook his head, "I've seen enough, master strictly instructed me not to go overboard and just to give you kids a little life lesson." He told me.

I sighed with disappointment. "And here I thought you were strong…"

He laughed but looked mad, "Go along. I'm sure the others that made it and they are probably waiting."

"Well that's a disappointment, but at least I tell everyone you forfeited." I started walking away, he stopped me, "I think I need to teach you about manners." He kept that smile that was holding back so much raging, "Hearing that from you makes me worry, because Natsu says you talk about some nasty stuff around him, the perverted kind." I pretended to cover myself, "Just like Natsu, you can piss me off pretty quick."

"Listen here Erza, when I'm mad, I can't really control my magic, so I suggest you back off and just go. Or else you'll end up like Mira." Gildarts said and folded his arms, "You think I'll end up like her? I'm way stronger than her, I can take you on, I won't win, but at least I can last longer than anyone in the guild." I told him. "Are you sure about this?" He asked as his power went up, the pressure is immense. I steadied my breath, "Do you think I would have said that without being sure?"

"I'm not going to hold back, you know that, right?" He asked, I groaned, "I'm not stupid Gildarts, I know how you are, clumsy and can't even hold back when giving a lesson." I pointed out, he chuckled, "Alright then, let's begin."

 ** _Natsu_**

Once I made it out I was met by master, Jet, and Freed. Only three of us? Did Erza run into Gildarts? Before master could talk, there was an immense power coming from the tunnels, not just one, but two, It's Erza and…Gildarts, "Dammit Gildarts…" Master cursed, after a few minutes it was just explosions, even from here I could feel the vibrations on the ground.

"Are they trying to destroy the island!?" Freed exclaimed, Laxus came out of nowhere, "I think if Gildarts got serious, the island will be destroyed. Should I step in gramps?" He asked jokingly, "That's the last thing I want." Master sighed, "Hopefully Erza will be alright."

After a couple of minutes, they stopped fighting, and then we started to hear someone walking towards us. It was Gildarts and Erza, but Gildarts was helping Erza walk, "Hell if it were up to me, I'd name Erza an S-class right now, I haven't fought anyone like that in years!" Gildarts laughed and helped her sit down, master stared at them with wide eyes and an open mouth, "I can't believe this girl stood against me toe to toe." Gildarts smiled and ruffled her hair around, "Don't…Treat me like a…Kid." Erza murmured and slapped his hand away, "You lost, but you still act all tough, huh?"

Even Laxus was stunned, "How did you survive?" He asked, we were all thinking that, I mean that sounded intense, everyone now looked at Erza in a new light. "Because I'm not weak…" Erza smiled and sighed with relief.

Laxus grunted, "He's right, even though you lost, you still act all tough."

"So…You're saying you could have gone against him and got this far? Maybe even further?" Erza asked.

Gildarts looked intrigued, "Lightning fart thinks he can stand up to me?"

Laxus looked away, "Whatever."

Master cleared his throat, "Alright, time for the second trial for the S-class trials. Usually we would have told the first person who came and then the next and so on, but this time I'll make an exception, all you have to do…Is find our founding masters grave. Mavis Vermillion. You can fight each other, but not now." Master explained, we nodded, since Erza is pretty beaten up, we have a chance.

Master gave us two minutes each to go on and look for it, which is enough time to get out of sight from the others. I was second last, and Erza was last, master wanted to give her time to rest.

* * *

 **Sorry Natsu's POV is short, the next chapter will be the last for the S-class trials**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **Update~ The next chapter will take longer to get up, I've come down with a cold, maybe next week I'll get done. Also I want to thank everyone who has favorited and followed this story, I'm glad I could peak your interests, this is a hint for the ending of the S-class trials, can two wizards become S-class at the same time?**


	9. The S-class Trials III

**_Erza_**

Master let me rest for a little while longer, he kept scolding me about going head to head against Gildarts, I don't know why he's so mad about that, I mean no one got seriously hurt.

Once I was okay to walk I went into the forest and started thinking where would her grave be? I'm guessing in the middle of the island, on my way there I could already see tracks from someone else and broken branches too, that has to be Natsu.

So it's me, Freed, Natsu and Jet that are left, Jet is strong and everything, but I highly doubt he can beat Freed or Natsu. In my state, I can't…I shouldn't think like that, I'll beat all of them. No matter what, I'm going to be an S-class wizard.

Each step felt heavy and made me tired, but I kept walking. Just before we all left to find the gravesite, master told us there are no rules about fighting each other, so Natsu asked that if three were to end up in a fight, could two team up on one. Master confirmed that if that happens it is legal, anyone can do anything, even turn on the other person who is helping them, which made Jet nervous, he doesn't talk to anyone else but Levy, and Droy.

The odds of all of us meeting in one place is slim to none. But if one of us meets and fights, the others are for sure to come run over and beat whoever won. I was close to the middle of the island, where the Fairy tree stands proud, it's truly amazing. The island itself isn't huge, but it's still a lot to search through.

I tried my best to keep going, I was listening to everything, trying to see if someone is following me. I kept searching and searching, I think half the day was to try and find the grave. After another hour of looking around, I started to hear fighting, it was Freed and Natsu. It didn't sound good for Natsu, he kept getting mad at Freed about something, he was yelling something like 'Quit flying!' and 'Fight me like a man!'

I really shouldn't get involved right now, maybe master was right, I should have just did as Guildarts said, don't fight him just go on. I knew he was strong, like really strong, but I just wanted to fight him. When people find out that I actually put up a fight with him...Then of course they'll consider me the second strongest guild member.

I turned around to go look for the gravesite, ahead of me was a dust cloud, and there was someone running towards me. I guess Jet pretty much looked everywhere, he stopped in front of me, and looked nervous, "Hey Erza, you guys didn't find the first masters gravesite yet by any chance?" He asked, I shook my head, "I just barely started looking, why did you already search the whole island? And this is the only place you didn't look?" I guessed.

Jet rubbed the back of his head, "That pretty much sums it up, you know master didn't say we had to absolutely fight, we just have to find the gravesite."

I sighed, "You can't just become an S-class wizard just like that, you have to be strong." Now I don't usually call others weak, because everyone is strong in their own way, but hearing him say he can become an S-class wizard so easy, it makes me a little mad.

I requiped into my Flight armor, with this I can keep up with Jet's speed magic, "I see you aren't messing around." Jet sighed, "You know being here isn't what I wanted, I know I'm not the strongest wizard and I'm not all that smart. I just want to protect Levy, it really surprised me when master said I would be one of the eight to go on the S-class trials, if I wanted, I could end this right now, but becoming S-class just isn't for me." Jet said.

"What do you mean you can end this anytime you want?" I asked, "I mean I can just run to where I haven't checked yet, simple really. No one can really match my speed." Jet said.

This armor I am wearing greatly increases my speed, and if I add my own magic to it, I'll be faster than Jet, "You sure about that? Just because you're fast doesn't mean you'll get past me." I pointed my spear at Jet. Now I know I've fought Jet before, usually people I've fought before are scared of me, except Gildarts, Laxus, master and Mirajane. But Jet stood his ground and looked confident.

"Girls are always so fragile, that's why I don't fight them, but you, you're something else. The last time you fought me, you pretty much destroyed me, but not this time, I'm not going to go at you half-assed like last time." Jet grinned started running. "You're not the fastest anymore, I am." I said.

Jet frowned and stopped, "Nothing fazes you, huh?"

I shrugged, "I guess so." And then he resumed running and added some speed, it was faster than what a normal human can do, but it's not enough to fool my eyes, as he lunged at me with his fist, I sidestepped and stuck my foot out, he was too late to react. Once his foot connected with mine he went flying into a tree at high speed, he got back up and started rubbing his nose, "The hell just happen?"

Jet looked back and growled, "You got lucky." And then he tried again, but this time stopping right in front of me, and then he did a right roundhouse kick, I ducked and grabbed his leg, once I had a good grip I kicked his other leg and got a hold of the other leg, once I had both I spun around and let him go, making him roll multiple times before coming to a stop.

He got back up with wide eyes that were filled with anger, "That's it! High speed!"

Once he activated his magic, I couldn't read him as easy, so it took a while to land a hit, he got a few good ones on me, but his hits aren't that strong, so when I hit him he slowed down. Jet was breathing heavy, "This isn't…There's no way you can be faster!" He snapped, I smirked, "Oh really? By the looks of it, I am faster than you."

Jet stomped his foot in frustration, "This is all I have to protect her…There has to be more!"

He came at me again and again, but every time he did he got faster, "I'm not going to let you beat my speed!" and then it became impossible to read his movements, I was shocked at this sudden change in speed, "How are you becoming faster?" I asked and just barely blocked his last attack, "Because protecting her with such slow movements won't help her or me…"

Jet basically disappeared, and then he was in front of me, I only managed to cover my stomach, I grunted once he hit me and then he was gone again, this time kicking me from the side and sending me flying, that speed is like a gods…Too fast to see…Too fast to react too.

The attacks he was landing didn't do much, but as each hit he landed, I started to actually feel them. As Jet was about hit me with a barrage of punches, Natsu came flying out of nowhere…Or more like he was thrown? I think that's what happened, he was right in between me and Jet, and then Freed came to us, "Well if it isn't Erza and Jet, must be my lucky day, I get to take you three out because you're too tired to fight back."

 _ **Natsu**_

Freed is pissing me off, he keeps flying all over the damn place, and when I just about get a hold of him, he uses some stupid attack. Right now I'm in the middle of Erza's fight, Jet was to my right and Freed was hovering twenty feet in front of me.

"I'm not going to lose to a freak like you!" I growled, Erza chuckled, "Freed, when have you ever beaten me? I seriously doubt you can beat me now."

I got to my feet and smiled, "Bring it!-

I was kicked on the side of my face, "Ow! Jet you bastard!" Jet was smiling away, "I just wanted to pay you back for last time." Last time? Oh, he must mean all the other times I beat him down when he got in the way when Gray and I were fighting. "Please, Droy is probably the only person you can beat!" I burst out laughing.

Jet didn't look mad, but annoyed instead, "Droy and I are best friends, there's no doubt about that, but I" He stopped and disappeared for a second, "Am stronger than him in every way!" He punched me and sent me flying to Erza, how is he so fast? I got mad and my whole body burst into flames, "Oh yeah!? Prove it!"

Once I started fighting Jet, Erza went to Freed, "Alright, let's see you finally beat me at my own game." She said smugly, knowing she was going to win, I feel sorry for Freed, I'd pray for him too, but he's a jerk, so who cares?

Once Jet disappeared I put my arms in front of me hoping that he goes for my stomach or face. Instead he kicked my back, it was a weak kick, I turned around, "Fire Dragon Iron- he kicked me on the other side and backed off, his feet caught on fire, "Well, well, can't attack me without getting burned, huh?" I added more fire around my body and charged at Jet, "Fire Dragon, Sword Horn!" Once my attack connected I was surprised, but then I realized why, Erza had thrown Freed into Jet, preventing him from running away, both of them were out cold, "That was unexpected." I said and turned to Erza, and she stared back at me, "Well I guess this is it…" I murmured, "It's been fun."

Erza stared at me suspiciously, but then she looked around, I checked my surroundings, "I don't remember moving that far…" I noticed, Erza nodded, "Yeah, this is strange." She said and looked to her left, I looked to my right, there's the first masters grave, what's the right thing to do right now?

Master came out from behind the first master's tomb, "Well, this is quite a surprise, I thought Natsu would have lost to Freed."

"What!?" I cried, "Of course I wouldn't lose to him!"

Master smiled, "I see. Well, it's down to you two, the last participants. Which one of you will become an S-class wizard?" He asked and sat down to enjoy the fight, but I don't want to fight…It's surprising I know, but I can't win against her, not now at least. In the years I've been around Erza I noticed that she is hiding so much pain, usually I don't think about those things, but when Darren messed with my mind, I started to think more and more.

"I don't want to fight her." I said.

Master had a shocked expression, "I know she's strong, but you can at least try." Erza and I looked at each other, "I don't want to fight him either." Erza looked master dead in the eyes, she's as serious as me, "Well…We all know who would win…So I guess I'll just-

"No. I know I've been waiting to become an S-class wizard for a while now, but becoming one like this doesn't seem right, or fair, most of the people you picked didn't really cause a threat to me." Erza sighed, I stepped up to master, "She's right, no one here could actually beat her, well, there's Guildarts and Laxus, but they don't really count in the S-class trials." I looked to Erza who was examining me, "We both have the potential to become an S-class wizard, why not make…Both of us S-class?" She offered, "Hey, hold on…" I muttered, I'm happy she thinks I'm strong, but I'd rather become one on my own.

Master was in deep thought, crap…No use in trying to stop him now. After a few minutes Master spoke, "You two, will only be considered S-class wizards when you're together on a job. How's that?" He asked, "What?" We said in unison.

"You don't have to compete in the S-class trials anymore…This changes a lot, hmm…" Master stroked his chin, "You two can only go on S-class jobs together, never alone, and you two are S-class wizards when you are together, basically, you two are Fairy Tails first S-class duo." He gave us a cheeky smile, and then we laughed, but master did not laugh with us, "Your serious!?" Erza exclaimed, "Holy shit…You actually mean that?" I said asked.

Master nodded slowly as if he wasn't entirely sure about this, "The reason I want you two to be a duo is because, you two are a lot alike." He finished, Erza sighed and stared at the ground, I guess she knows what he means, but I don't. "How?" I asked.

"For starters, we both have a sadness deep within ourselves." Erza had that sad expression again, every time I ask about her past, she has that expression, so when I see it, I decide to just leave it be, I don't want to see her sad. "You can tell me about it later…So for now, how about…What do we do in this situation? Celebrate? Or we don't? I mean you said it yourself, we aren't really S-class wizards." I said.

 _ **Erza**_

Natsu has been acting different lately, he starts to think before he talks, and when he also asks good questions, I liked Natsu when he was easy to tease, but this new Natsu isn't that bad either…Master had us carry Jet and Freed back to the ship, and then we departed, everyone on board constantly asked 'who won?' he didn't say anything, he just smiled and said, 'you'll see.'

When we got back to the guild, there was a banner hanging across the ceiling that said, 'CONGRAULATIONS ERZA ON BECOMING AN S-CLASS WIZARD!' And then it was followed by confetti, and the whole guild started to congratulate me, they're just assuming I did it, which I did, but still.

"Alright!" Master yelled to get everyone's attention, "Yes Erza had passed the S-class trials, but…" Everyone was quiet, master spoke loudly, "I have decided to do something different this year! The two last Fairy Tail members standing are both granted the tittle of S-class…Er, well actually, that tittle only stands when they're together." Master said, everyone went crazy, asking why and what do you mean? And who's the second last member to make it to the end with me.

When Natsu's name was announced, they got louder and well…For some reason, they didn't like this, well some didn't. It lasted for a good ten minutes, master just sat down and enjoyed everyone yelling, which made me mad, Natsu was surprisingly calm about this. When the noise died down, master said, "These two are Fairy Tail's first S-class duo. Meaning they are only considered S-class wizards when they are together. And they can only go on S-class jobs when they are together."

That got everyone confused, "But why?" Macao asked, "Why can't they go alone?"

Master nodded, "Well first off, there are some jobs that need more than one wizard, which is why we form parties with members, but these two specifically can aid each other in battle greatly, take Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic for example, he can eat fire to boost his power level for a short period of time, but he can't always do that, because there isn't always fire near, but with Erza, he can eat as much fire as he wants when they face a powerful opponent, and then that's that. Erza herself is easily considered an S-class wizard, she is pretty much a one man army, but doing everything alone isn't what Fairy Tail does, we watch each other's backs, and we help each other we need it. And let me say this, who else can pair up with Erza and match her strength?"

Everyone was quiet, but then Laxus said, "He certainly can't, next to Erza, Natsu is weak. Erza is the one who is doing all the work." He's right, I looked over to Natsu, he didn't look mad, "In the past few years I've been here, I've done nothing but train my ass off, but when I'm with Erza, I feel like she makes me stronger, without her magic."

That shut everyone up, even Laxus was quiet. I have to say I'm surprised as well, "I've seen Natsu add his power to mine as well, I don't need anyone to add anything to my magic, but he made a simple attack seem like I used half of my magic, his Dragon Slayer magic island blooming, if we train together, we'll be the best duo is Fiore, and probably the whole world as well." I grinned, "No matter how you look at it, we make each other stronger."

No one said a word, instead they looked at Natsu with respect, and they started to talk about at least the guild will be quieter, meaning that if Natsu and I go on missions, Natsu won't pick a fight with Gray every ten seconds, causing everyone else to fight. I've never actually thought I was one of the people who start those fights, but apparently I am one of them.

An hour later, Gildarts called me and Natsu out to his house, "Hey, first off, I'm sorry Erza, for almost killing you. Alright, I called you two here for something important…You two together are as strong as me…I hate to admit it, but it's true." Gildarts rubbed the back of his neck, "Anyway, in half a year I'm going on this quest, okay you see what I want to know is that, do you guys want to come along?"

Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's strongest wizard is asking me and Natsu to help him?! "W-w-w-w-WHAT!?" Natsu exclaimed, I'm with him there, "Ah man, I guess I have to explain, why I want you two to come along, well…I don't necessarily, need your help, but having you two come along would actually speed it up."

Wait a minute…That day when I was listening in on their conversation about the S-class participants, he was talking about some job he was going to take, it was, "A century quest…" I mattered.

* * *

 **Well I have no clue about what that quest was about that Gildarts took, I can try to look it up, but if I can't find anything, I'll just come up with something, his quest got me curious when I heard him talk about it in the show, and how he went up against acnologia and lost, obviously if Natsu and Erza go it'll end up in the same result, but having someone around makes people do stupid things. And since Natsu and Erza teamed up, plus the bracelet that boost anyone's power by tenfold, do you think it'll do something? I've been thinking about that for awhile now, what do you guys think? Should they go with him, or stay and train until Lucy ends up going to Fairy tail, which by the way is four years from now, in fairy tail time :P**

 **Thanks for reading! I seriously doubted I would get this up in time, or at all, I was in a writers block for a while, anyway I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	10. Natsu III

**When I was halfway through this chapter I realized that at some point in the story, I started to add a 'U' in Gildarts name, you won't find that mistake in the other chapters because I went back and fixed those, hopefully I got all of them, and I also went back and fixed some spelling errors. I don't know too much about that specific quest, but I'll look into it more, also thank you _Meazm_ for letting me know about the century quest, and for the idea about telling the quest they tried to do, in flash backs. As for the other idea about Natsu going just with Gildarts, it would defeat the purpose of making him and Erza an S-class duo, I mean Gildarts wouldn't just up and ask him, because Natsu isn't as strong as Erza yet, but if they go together, Natsu will get strong quickly. I did like the idea, but I don't think I could come up with something that'll satisfy you, meaning I'm not confident in my writing lol.**

* * *

 ** _Natsu_**

 ** _X784 September 1st_**

For four years Erza, Gildarts and I have been getting information on a group called the Five God Dragons, of course as time went by and we couldn't find anything out about them, we took a break for a little while...Or more like every once and a while.

That was the first year, it was fun alright...But then a couple years later, we came across an actual Dragon...But this one was no friend to humans, it's hide was black, like staring into the abyss, that Dragon just about killed us, but we got lucky. We unleashed our most powerful attacks, but nothing worked, I've never felt so weak before. I thought we were going to die, but for once...I used my head, I only did it because Erza was hurt badly, and so was Gildarts.

I wasn't in good condition myself, but before the fight, I put on all six of the bracelets, the Green Emerald gem, allows me to heal while in battle, the Black Onyx gem lets me take and give magic power from and to others, the Yellow Topaz gem grants me one magic spell that I'm not supposed to use, meaning magic that isn't mine, but after that spell has been used, it'll take twenty four hours for it to recharge. The Purple Alexandrite gem, increases my reflexes, and also lets me pass through solid objects, but it can only be used once every ten seconds. The last two are the Ruby gem that increases my magic power exceptionally, and the Aquamarine gem doesn't only block out mind control magic, it also cancels out script magic, something I found out when we were traveling.

As the Emerald gem healed me, I stood in front of Erza and Gildarts, "I won't let you kill us..." I lifted up my hand and the Emerald cast a green shield around us, and then I used the Ruby gem, at the time I had no choice, so I concentrated all my power into my left hand, and for once I was feeling the heat, it hurt so much, but I endured it and got ready for the Dragons final attack, a devastating Dragon breath attack. As it made contact with the shield, I thought it wouldn't hold for more than two seconds, but to my surprise it held for ten seconds taking most of the damage and allowing me and the others to live, but after those ten seconds were up, the blast hit my left hand, as my flames connected with its breath attack, it shifted upwards, but also ripping my left arm off.

I passed out after that, when I woke up, Erza was sitting with me and Gildarts somewhere where we could heal up and rest, half the year we stayed in one place and rested up, and let our wounds heal. Erza and I made our way back to our home...I would say we went back in one piece but I'd be lying, we went back alive, I guess that's all I can say.

We were ten miles away from Magnolia, "I need to rest..." I grunted. Erza nodded, we were doing so well before we fought that damn Dragon, we were loud and pretty much happy. I keep blaming myself for what happened, and she keeps saying it's not my fault at all, it's hers, which led me to say somethings that I wanted to get off my chest, "Everything you did was perfect, everything you do is always perfect, it's my fault because I was the one who took all the bracelets, I was the one who thought I could beat it...When I hear you say it's your fault, it makes me mad, I'm not the same stupid kid you knew three years ago. I know when you say that it's not my fault, you're just trying to make me feel like it wasn't, but you know it was, and Gildarts knows it too, but you two will always say 'it's not your fault.' I know it is...If Gildarts used the Ruby instead of me, he could have beat the damn thing, and if I gave you the Topaz gem, Gildarts would still have his arm and leg. I'm not that kid you and Mira used to tease...I'm a man now." We sat on the side of the road, Erza has been helping me walk, but when we get back, I want to make it seem like I'm okay, I don't want them to worry. "I know Natsu...But you have to realize that I don't want you to go through the pain I did, I want to protect you, just like you want to protect me. I'm sorry." Erza spoke softly, while we were travelling we became very close to each other, she told me stories of her past, as she talked her expression became very sad but also filled with happiness.

That fight with the Dragon didn't exactly tear us apart, well physically maybe, but not emotionally, we still care for each other. "Should we have stayed with Gildarts instead?" Erza asked, I shook my head, "He had it a lot worse than we did, plus it's better to let the mayor know he's coming back soon."

She got up and brushed off her legs, and then she offered me her hand, "Then we better be going, don't you think?"

I grabbed her hand with my right hand, "Let's see how everyone's changed." I had a cloak that only covered the left side of my body, my left arm was torn off by that Dragon, I would have for sure died, but the Emerald gem kept me alive. The good thing about that bracelet is that it doesn't take your magic away to heal you. On our way to the guild we told the mayor that Gildarts will be back in a couple of months. When we mentioned Gildarts he paled and nodded, which I thought was funny, I wonder if one day people will react like that when I return.

For the most part Erza has been helping me walk, but since we're here in Magnolia now I started to walk on my own, "For once this town is quiet." I chuckled, and Erza smiled, "I guess with you gone, no one had a reason to fight each other."

"Hey!"

"You have to admit it's kind of true." Erza said as we got closer to the guild, "I guess...But it wasn't always me, that stripper Gray keeps giving me nasty looks." I said.

I really wonder how everyone's changed, did they get stronger? As we walked I got lost in thought, I wonder how Lisanna is doing...I wonder how she'll react when she sees how strong Erza and I have become, on our own and as a duo.

"Whatever you say," Erza smiled and we stopped about fifty feet away from the guild, what the hell? The guild had metal beams or something coming out from the inside of it, we ran to the doors and kicked them open, no one was in the guild hall, "What the hell...What sick bastard did this?!" I growled and walked to the nearest table and smashed it, "One thing hasn't changed, you still get mad and break stuff instead of examining what happened here...I'm as furious as you, believe me, but we have to keep our cool. Nothing will change if we get mad." Erza said calmly.

I took a deep breath, "Fine, then where you think everyone is?" I asked with slight annoyance, Erza didn't catch that, so she said, "I don't know, but maybe they went to confront whoever did this, don't you think?"

I sighed, "I guess that's possible." It would have been, but I can smell Happy down in the basement along with everyone else. "Masters in the basement...He reeks of alcohol." I pinched my nose.

Erza looked down at the hardwood floor, "The basement huh?"

We went over to where the bar was and to the right of it was a door that led to four other doors, the closet one on the right is the one to the basement. As we made our way down, we started to hear voices, "Master we can't just keep sitting around! We have to fight back!" It was Gray, haven't heard that voice in a long time, I have to say, I didn't miss it, kind of annoying to hear again.

"The ice princess still whines a lot huh?" I said and grinned, there was a few unfamiliar faces, but other than that, everyone was still here, "Natsu?" Macao squinted his eyes at me, like he was losing his eyesight, I nodded and got out of Erza's way, "But I'm not alone."

"Erza!" They screamed and rushed towards us, they never change...They can't recognize me, but they can instantly recognize her. I'll let them have their fun for now. Gray looked a lot more stressed than the last time I saw him, what's wrong with him?

"Yes I am happy to see you all as well, but tell me what happened." Erza demanded, Macao and Wakaba told us that Phantom Lord did this, and that master said to let it be, and that we shouldn't stoop down to their level. I know of that group, their master is someone named Jose Porla, and that guild is a dark guild. "Well you guys can sit around and do nothing, I'm going to pay them a visit." I muttered angrily, everyone looked relieved, "No you will not, I've already told you this." Erza snapped.

"Not this time Erza, I'm sorry. But someone has to do the dirty work, plus you know just as much as I do, they'll be back, from what they've told us, it sounds like they're trying to bait us into war. The guild doesn't have to go to war, but I can." I said.

"Doing that will get the magic Council to focus on us, and maybe you'll end up in jail, think about this." She offered, I nodded, "I did, and I think paying them back is the best way to go about this. An eye for an eye." I started up the stairs, but she grabbed my right hand, "That's not it Natsu, we just got back from a very hard job, we need to rest."

That's right...I couldn't possibly withstand any attacks they thrown at me, but I just can't ignore this…If they attack again, it might actually lead to war. I have to for sure do something. "Master! We'll talk later." I said and made my way back up the stairs, behind me I could hear someone following me, Erza of course, when I made it outside, I turned and found Erza alright, but also Happy, "Happy!" I yelled, he rested himself on Erza's head, that's what he used to do to me, "Why are you coming with us? You know that it'll get ugly, don't you?"

"Everything's always ugly with you, but I don't care." Happy grinned.

"Aright buddy, let's go kick some ass."

"Aye sir!"

* * *

 **Kind of a short chapter, I was sick all week last week. I'm still getting over the cold, so the chapters will be slower than usual.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **Update~ fixed the mistake with Phantom Lords master, kind of feel stupid now lol, but thank you for pointing it out**


	11. Natsu IV

_**Hey! Look who finally decided to put up a chapter! Lol, I was busy and didn't have time to write this one, I worked on it but I was more focused on something else, sorry about that.**_

* * *

 _ **Natsu**_

As we started to make our way to Phantom Lord's guild, thoughts of the past came into my head, the first thing Master said when Gildarts asked if we could go along with him was a big old no of course, followed by some rude comments about his intelligence, and then Master went on to say, 'They're too young for something like this, and they're not strong enough, you of all people should know this, Gildarts.'

I have to admit it was hard to keep a straight face when Gildarts was getting chewed out like that. Gildarts told Master, 'I've fought against Erza, and Natsu. Both of them of course are no match for me, but together, they are just as strong as me.'

Master was skeptical about this, but after a few days, we were called back to his office and asked to show him what Gildarts meant. We showed Master a few of our moves that we practiced with, one of course was the one where Erza gives me fire and increases my power, but that's not all. Erza then requipes into her Lightning Empress Armor, and then she adds lightning to my fire, and while I have all the power, she requipes back into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and throws her swords towards the enemy, and then I throw my attack as well, but Erza's swords always follow the target no matter what they do, so I always have to use mine a couple seconds later than Erza's.

No one really knows about these bracelet's we have, well, Gildarts is the only one, but other than that, no one knows about them. Anyway we kept walking, "You seemed to have calmed down, you still want to do this?" Erza asked.

I nodded, "Yes, they're going to regret doing that to our guild."

"I can get us there faster if you want." Happy offered, I shook my head, "Thanks buddy, but I want to take my time getting there, need to think of a plan first."

Happy's jaw dropped, "WHAT! Natsu…Are you okay?"

"That's…Rude, the hell man? I can think like this if I want to." I grumbled.

Erza laughed lightly, "You haven't changed, have you Happy?"

Happy saluted, "Aye." I sighed heavily, "Great…"

I got lost in thought after that, because the last time I saw Happy I made him promise me something, 'Watch over Lisanna while I'm away!' Don't really know why I said that back then, I mean I was sort of into Erza more than Lisanna. But she's still a good friend, I mean she helped me raise Happy after all. At one time, I really liked Lisanna. When she said that maybe one day she'll actually be my wife, I was happy…But we were kids, I've come to realize people change.

I looked to Happy, "Hey Happy?"

"Yeah Natsu?" He said and looked back at me, "How's Lisanna doing?"

Just that one question made Happy completely sad, and made me…I don't know, but I want to confirm it, "Hey, I asked you a question." I said a little louder, Happy lowered his head and looked about ready to cry, "Happy…?"

"She's…Dead, Natsu." Happy said quietly, his voice trembled, I stopped dead in my tracks, "…How-how long?" I asked, my voice in a low growl, Happy sniffled, "Two years ago…She went on a mission with Mirajane, Elfmen and me…A village was being terrorized by a monster, Elfmen tried to contain the beast by taking its soul and trapping it inside his own, he used the full body take over spell…But He couldn't control it, it was just too strong for him, once he lost control, it attacked Mira, Lisanna and I…But you know Lisanna, she tried to reason with it, she tried to get Elfmen back in control…"

Happy trailed off and started crying, "It's okay Happy…We know you tried your best." Erza comforted him. I balled my hands into fists, "And what did you do!?" I snapped at him, "Natsu!" Erza scolded me. "You broke our promise!"

Happy covered his ears, "There was nothing I could do!" He yelled and kept his ears covered. Erza pet Happy, It's alright..." And then she gave me a nasty glare, "Obviously it wasn't his fault, you need to calm down."

I sighed, "I'm going...Somewhere. If I went to Phantom Lords guild right now, I think I would end up killing them."

Erza walked over to me, "Try to get some rest, and I'm sorry about Lisanna, I know you two were close." She said, in a way we were, but at the same time, we weren't close at all. I nodded, "I'll see you later Happy, sorry I snapped at you." I apologized and made my way to the east woods, I want to check something.

If it's not there, I might lose it. Because then I won't have something to remember her by, I hate this feeling. When I made it to the easy forest, where my and Lisanna's fake house was. As I stared at house, a tear slowly made its way down the side of my cheek, she was the only one who I looked forward to talking too...I screamed into the sky, if I was here I could've went with her and helped her.

Erza always tells me not to blame myself for everything, but I feel like everything is my fault, no matter what, I just feel that way.

I grabbed a rock and started to carefully cut around it with my fire, making it look like a tombstone, and then I wrote; here lies Lisanna Strauss. X 767 - X 782.

I stayed there for a good four hours. It started to get dark, things from the past started to pop up, Lisanna telling Happy and I to stop fighting over little things, like fighting over food. "Figured you'd be here." I looked up and found Happy floating five feet above me, "Hey Happy...Sorry I snapped at you earlier."

"You already apologized for that, it's okay Natsu. I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise…" Happy said sadly.

"It's alright...I guess it's better that you told me, otherwise I would have completely destroyed their guild. I wonder if she would be here if I stayed behind." I said and looked at the dark blue sky, "Do you really think you could have gone a long with them? Back then Mira was really mean, and Elfmen was really thickheaded, he wouldn't have let you go along because only it takes only one man to do the job, at least that's what he would have said." Happy sighed and rested on top of my head.

It hurts to know I couldn't have done anything. Rest in Peace Lisanna, I'll miss you.

"Let's go, I still have to pay Phantom Lord a visit. I won't go overboard like I did in the past." I promised. I still feel sad, but I'm also angry. I'm not so mad that I'll just destroy the place without thinking, I know what I'm going to do. "I missed you Natsu." Happy muttered while nuzzling my head, "Me too buddy. Now let's go get some pay back." I said.

It took us an hour to get to Phantom Lords guild. I still had all the bracelets with me, which is actually a good thing, because one of them can let me use any attack I want. I met a mage that uses fire magic a couple years ago, he kept claiming he wasn't a fire user, instead he was a mage who uses explosion magic. I didn't believe him, I mean he threw fire right at me, well it looked like fire, but when it hit me, it exploded and left no fires or smoke behind, it was strange really. What I was planning, was to use one of those spells in Phantom Lord's guild. With my level of magic, I'm pretty sure I can break all their windows, "Are you sure about this Natsu?" Happy asked worriedly.

"Of course I am Happy! Just because I've changed a bit, doesn't mean I don't love destruction. I'm still Natsu Dragneel!" I shouted happily. I concentrated on the spell I wanted and the bracelet started to glow bright yellow and soon I had a fire ball that had dark smoke swirling around it, to make it explode I have to say detonate and then BOOM! It blows everything away, if you're weak you're going to get hurt, but if you're strong, it won't affect you.

Happy flew over to me and studied the fire ball, "Whoa…What kind of fire is that? Is that even fire? I mean it looks like smoke." He observed. I nodded, "Yes it is, at least I'd like to think it is…This is explosion magic, instead of setting the place on fire, I'm going to blow up the inside of their guild, it's not enough for what they did to our guild, but I kind of promised Erza awhile back that I wouldn't go overboard anymore." I chuckled, "Oh yeah she told me that your arm is…" Happy stared at my left arm, I sighed, "How much did she tell you?" I asked.

Happy shrugged, "Just that you lose your arm…Nothing else. She said that you would tell me all about it."

Oh did she? I'm not going to tell him everything, even I like to keep somethings a secret. "Sure, let me throw this in there and then let's go home and sleep. Sound like a plan?" I grinned.

Happy flew fifty feet away and sat down, "Aye sir!"

I opened their doors and threw in the middle of their guild hall, "What the hell is that!?" Someone yelled, I started laughing and ran to Happy, "Get ready for a show!" I said and clapped my hands together, "Detonate!"

Their front doors got blown right off their hinges and all the windows shattered, and also some people flew out of the guild's windows as well. Smoke went into the dark sky and disappeared. "Hmm, maybe I should have set it on fire?" I asked and turned around, "Let's go Happy, I've got some stuff to tell you."

* * *

 **Thank you to all the people who favorite and followed this story and me! So far I'm happy with this chapter, The next chapter will be interesting? I'm not sure, I haven't thought about what's going to happen, oh yeah, do you think Natsu and Erza are too overpowered when they're together? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, just a thought.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	12. Erza V

**I had a longer and better chapter...But I didn't save it, so I went with this, still not sure if it was better or not. Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

 ** _Erza_**

Hearing about what happened to Lisanna was hard, but Natsu probably felt it a lot more than I did, because she and I weren't exactly friends but she was still a part of this guild. When Happy told us about her death I went to Mirajane, I was surprised by her appearance, and her attitude, she wasn't annoying like last time, Lisanna's death really did a number on her, in a good way.

Yesterday Natsu went off somewhere and disappeared, so I sent Happy, when I asked him where he thought Natsu was, Happy said, "The only place I can think of is...Where we played house together." I smiled at his answer, "You three used to play house?" I asked with an amused smile.

Happy nodded, "Yes, when I was born, Natsu and Lisanna often played with me...Not once was Lisanna out of my sight." He trailed off and frowned, I hope he doesn't start crying again, I don't think I could handle it. Happy put on a brave face, "I'm going to cheer Natsu up! See you later Erza!" He flew up in the sky and waved at me, "Wait!" I stopped him.

Happy stopped and flew over to me, "What is it?" He asked. I should tell him about our quest we failed. "Listen closely Happy, because I'm only going to say this once." I took a long breath, "The quest Natsu, Gildarts and I went on was very difficult...We barely made it back with our lives. Natsu and Gildarts lost their left arms, but Gildarts had it worse than us...Natsu thinks it's his fault, because he was the one with all the bracelets that can make us stronger, we believed in him because he is a dragon Slayer...But that Dragon wasn't an ordinary Dragon, it reeked of bloodlust and evil. The main reason we failed was because of that Dragon, if Natsu talks about that, try to convince him it wasn't only his fault. I understand that we all made some mistakes when we fought against that thing." I explained.

Happy looked shocked but he nodded, "A-aye sir!" He stammered. "Watch over him, I can't really comfort him about this." I said.

Happy nodded and took off, I sighed and looked to the sky, I wonder how he's doing right now, because he doesn't really have good control over his emotions, when master first told us we couldn't go with Gildarts, Natsu blew a fuse and started getting mad at Master Makarov, Gildarts and I thought it was funny, but we didn't laugh, because it wouldn't have improved our chances to go if we did laugh.

And then we had to show him what Natsu and I could do, when showed him, he was impressed with what we could do, so he said we could go, but when we returned we had to show him exactly how much we improved. Another thing Natsu wasn't happy with, but after I gave him a stern talking to, he came around.

When I woke up this morning, Natsu was at my door, looking a lot better than yesterday, "Good morning Natsu, how do you feel?" I asked concernedly. He smiled widely, "Awesome! Well…Good I guess, anyway, I kind of went to Phantom Lord's guild last night, didn't do much. Do you remember that guy that said he uses explosion magic?" Natsu asked.

I sighed, "Please tell me you didn't blow up their whole guild."

He grinned, "I wish I did. But I only blew up their guild hall. It wasn't much, but that's enough for me."

Kind of expected him to do more, "Are you okay physically?" I looked at his arm that was covered by his cape, Natsu nodded, but he looked sad. "You still wearing the Emerald Bracelet?" I asked him. Natsu lifted his right arm, and on his wrist was a sliver bracelet, with a green emerald in the middle of the bracelet.

"It helped a lot, feel way better than when we lost to…That thing." Natsu muttered, I smiled, "Alright let's go to the guild." I said, he nodded. "Alright." And then he reached for my hand, I forgot about that. When I finally told Natsu about my past, he said that he wasn't sure what to do, or how he should act. While I told him, he looked more and more angry, he was mad at the people who kept us prisoner, the ones that hurt us when we wouldn't work for them right. I was happy, but I didn't want Natsu to always get mad for my sake, so I told him, 'Natsu, when you feel uncertain, mad, or sad. Just take my hand and relax, because if you can feel my hand, then you know I'll always be there to guide you.'

He doesn't realize how strong I am, I was the one who had to go through that, I was the one who had to overcome it...Although I didn't completely overcome it, I just made myself forget it. "What is it this time?" I asked softly, Natsu held my hand gently, "Everything..." He said.

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything."

"Can you tell me what most of 'everything' is?" I asked.

He squeezed my hand, "I'm uncertain about everything, and about what to say regarding your past, and about what to do when we get to the guild. I don't know what to do right now. Two years ago you finally told me about that tower and what happened there, it's been on my mind ever since, but so far I didn't figure out what to do or say about that." Natsu said, I reach to his face and gently rubbed his cheek with my free hand, "Just be there for me, you don't need to do anything for me, or say anything about it, just be there when I start to feel down, or when I start to freak out, okay?" I asked.

Natsu reluctantly nodded and brought my hand to his lips, "Alright...I'll always be there when you need me."

I don't know why he always makes his promises like that to me, I don't mind, but to others it might look strange, when he first did it, I didn't get embarrassed and to this day I still don't get embarrassed about it. I smiled at Natsu, "I've been meaning to ask, why do you do that when you make a promise to me?"

"Never really thought of that really, I just felt like that was the best way to make a promise, especially to you. Should I stop?" He asked with a small smile, "I actually like that, makes me feel like a queen." I laughed, Natsu simply nodded, "Then would that make me the king?" He asked and smirked.

I shook my head, "You're more like my knight. Because kings are busier than the queens, which means they can't always protect their queen, but the knights, they can always protect their queen." I said and smiled at Natsu who started to blush, I like messing with him, although to me this is true. That's the way I see him.

When we got the guild everyone swarmed Natsu and I, but I made sure to watch out for Natsu, his left arm could be in a lot of pain if they squeezed the life out of him with a hug. "So how was your guys trip?!" Macao asked, Natsu looked surprised, "TRIP?!" He shouted, "A century quest isn't something to joke around with!" Whoa, why is he so mad? Macao held up his hands, "I'm sorry…What happened on the quest? You used to joke about everything, even when you lost to Erza, or when you messed up a big job…"

Gray sat in the back and didn't bother saying anything to us, which I found strange, Natsu actually missed Gray, he will never admit this, but he enjoys bickering with Gray, because out of everyone, Gray and Natsu are a great match for each other. Ice beats fire we all know that, but fire can also beat ice. Fire at times can be so intense that the ice could never get near it, even metal will melt if the fire is too intense. "Yeah, yeah. I used to complain a lot, but now I don't. Look that quest was hard, okay? Even with Gildarts with us it was hard." Natsu said angrily.

"Natsu, he was just joking around, we're back home. You don't have to be so uptight anymore." I said. Macao smiled and so did everyone else, "At least you're still the same. Erza." Macao said, I nodded, "Just because I went on a quest for three years, doesn't mean I'm going to change." Actually that's not true, I did change, just not much. "Hey Erza!" I turned and found Mira, "Hello Mirajean." I said calmly. "You did change, by now you would've insulted me." Mira said and opened her arms, "It's good to see you Erza." She said softly.

I hugged her back, "Thank you. Everyone looks a bit different, Macao looks older, and Elfmen is tall and strong, and you don't look like a tramp anymore."

Mira sighed, "I'll admit I wasn't a good kid, and I didn't dress…Accordingly, but that's still a mean thing to say Erza." I should talk to her later about Lisanna, "At least I won't have get teased by you two anymore…" Natsu muttered.

After that we talked with the other guild members, "So what did you do to Phantom Lord, Natsu?"

Natsu shrugged, "I blew up with guildhall a little bit. They don't know it was me, since no one has heard about me for three years, or seen my flames. I should have set it on fire, but what's done is done." Natsu chuckled. Master Makarov cleared his throat, well look who's sober. "I guess that's one good thing about sending you with Gildarts…Anyway, tell me, why are you two here, and Gildarts isn't."

I knew this was coming, Natsu stayed quiet, good, he remembers what I told him. I said to let me talk to everyone about why we are here and Gildarts isn't. "He sent us back." I lied, "I would expect him to send Natsu back, but you?" Gray said, when I first saw Gray yesterday, he looked so stressed, he still seems that way. Natsu balled his hands into fists, but said nothing.

I shook my head, "Natsu is a lot stronger than you think, and he sent both of us back for a very good reason." I glared at him, Gray scuffed and looked away. He's changed a lot…Maybe I should take it easy on him. "Master, I want to-

Someone came running down here, she had blond hair that went down past her shoulders and she had brown eyes. Is she a member here? "Lucy!? Calm down, what's the matter?" Gray said, his tone of voice changed so quickly, "Levy! She's- Come quick!" She stammered, we followed the one named Lucy. She took us to South Gate Park, a bunch of people were surrounding the tree in the middle, what happened?

We pushed past everyone…When we were in front of the tree, we found Levy, Jet and Droy. All three were unconscious, I could feel master's magic power raising, "Get them down! NOW!" Master ordered, the guildhall I let slip by, because no one was hurt…But now that they've hurt one of our own…I will destroy them!

"Natsu! Come on!" I shouted.

He was already walking, he didn't look mad or anything, he just left. I followed, "It's payback." I said. Natsu nodded, "Where are you two going?" Gray asked, I could tell he was angry as well. "To pay Phantom Lord a visit." I growled.

He tried to follow us, "Stay with the rest of the guild members, no one will interfere, you will all stay here and help Levy, Jet and Droy down from there! Do not come and help us, do you understand me!?"

No one argued, but they looked like they wanted to. Natsu and I understand each, so when we got to Phantom Lords guildhall, I requiped into my Flame Empress Armor and then I gave him some of my fire. "Let's make them regret ever messing with Fairy Tail." I said to Natsu, the whole way here, he was quiet. He nodded and took a long breath, he took a step forward, "Fire Dragon! Roar!"

Before the fire could make contact with the front doors, the doors opened and a man thrust his hand forward, his arm extended, and it hit the flames. The flames didn't go out, they actually pushed the man back into the guild, Natsu isn't holding back, good, because I'm not going to hold back either, once the fire reached the entrance, the building exploded.

When the smoke cleared the same man was there except he was holding his left arm, and in pain. There was also a few others that were still standing, I guess they have some decent wizards, but it doesn't really matter, "I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail! We've come to pay your master a visit, and the ones that hurt our guild members." I said coldly.

A lot of their members were too hurt to move, I requiped into my Wheels Knight Armor, "Prepare yourselves!"

Natsu let out a scream that shocked me, and everyone else. It almost sounded like an actual dragons roar, "You scumbags are nothing compared to us!"

I guess he's let out all the frustration he had, coming back to a guild building that was just attacked and then your own guild mates get hurt from the same people who almost destroyed our guild, it was hard on both of us, we wanted to come back to a guild that was fixed and we wanted everyone to welcome us back with happy smiles on their faces...But we didn't, and it's their own fault, whatever happens is their fault no one else.

Something I learned on our quest was that I can summon more then ten swords, the most I can do is fifty, but I'm getting stronger everyday, so maybe soon I'll be able to summon more than a hundred. I summoned all fifty of my swords, and thrust my hand towards them. Natsu went in and started to fight them head on.

The first one Natsu went after was the one who tried to stop hit attack, "Wreck our guild and hurt my friends, huh?! Let's see if you like it!"

* * *

 **I don't feel as if I completely messed up on this chapter, but I guess I could've done better.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	13. Erza VI

**_Erza_**

"Fire Dragon, Iron Fist!" Natsu kept attacking, but since he has one arm, it kind of made it hard to fight. Although he managed to still get them though. "Iron Dragon, Lance!" The other Dragon Slayer was fighting. He had black spiky long hair. And he was wearing a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.

Another Dragon Slayer…What will his fighting be like? Natsu stared him down, "You're a Dragon Slayer too, huh?" He said and then Natsu started to actually use his head, not like before when he just head-butts everything. I mean he's actually thinking.

At Natsu's feet, fire erupted and he was lifted three feet in the air and then he straightened his legs and more fire came out of his feet, acting as boosters, the other Dragon Slayer couldn't react fast enough, Natsu was two feet in front of him with his dragon breath attack ready. "Fire Dragon, Roar!" At point blank range, the other Dragon Slayer took the hit. The fire went on to the others, it stopped just five feet from the other Dragon Slayer's guild members, when the fire cleared, he stood there for a good five seconds, he was breathing hard and was hurt bad.

"This, is a real Dragon Slayer!" Natsu shouted.

I stopped attacking, because all of them were shaking, but then the image of Levy, Jet and Droy appeared in my head and I fused the swords together, "Holy Swords!" Five white bright swords surrounded them, like I said no mercy. "Holy dance!" I said and the swords struck them, all their members went down and didn't get back up, the only one standing was the other Dragon Slayer.

He fell to his knee, "B-bring it on…" He said breathlessly.

I requiped into my Lightning Empress Armor, "When you wake up, tell your master we'll be coming for him next if he hurts anyone else in our guild."

As I charged up my attack, Natsu stopped me which I found strange, because Natsu wants revenge just like I do, "He's done Erza." Natsu said, I stared at Natsu with shock, "No he's not, you saw his attacks, so you should know that he was the one who attacked the guild and our guild mates, he deserves this." I said coldly.

Natsu nodded but he said, "Yes he does, but the look in your eyes tells me you just don't want revenge...You're not a killer Erza, so just leave him be, if they do attack the guild again, we'll just beat them again, we can handle them by ourselves." Natsu said and smiled widely.

I looked down at him, he knows he can't win. Natsu's foot caught on fire and he kicked the other Dragon Slayer in the face, "Just in case." Natsu said and winked at me, I couldn't help but laugh, "You tell me not to attack and you end up attacking him anyway? What was the point of that?" I asked, Natsu shrugged, "I just didn't want you to look so confused with so much hatred, having those two feelings at the same time is kind of dangerous."

I was confused? Was I really? The thought of killing him didn't really come to mind, but I was feeling angry about what he did to Levy, Jet, and Droy. I guess I could've ended up killing him if I kept going, because when you're angry, sometimes you do things without knowing. Was he thinking of…when I killed Darren? Natsu didn't want me to remember that…Who would've guessed, I'm not going to lie, I kind of forgot about that. Which is why I started to feel better when we went to do the S-class trials.

I looked at all of Phantom Lord's guild members, none of them were moving, even the other Dragon Slayer. "Let's go back." Natsu said, I nodded, "Yeah…And thanks Natsu, for stopping me, I wasn't really thinking about killing him, but my anger could've made me use more power than I should have, and if I did that then he would have died for sure, so thanks." I told him and walked closer to him, he sighed and grabbed my hand, I smiled, we both know each other so well now, we know when one is scared, or confused, or just depressed. We'll always be there for each other.

During our century quest with Gildarts, I told Natsu about my past.

 _ **X 782**_

I decided to tell Natsu about my past. But first I needed to get away from Gildarts, "Hey Gil, Natsu and I are going into town to get some food, want anything?" I asked.

Gildarts shook his head, "I'm going to the inn to rest for a little bit, make sure to ask around for what we need to know, alright?" He said.

I nodded, "Got it."

Natsu looked confused, but he followed me regardless. Once he noticed we weren't going into town he said, "Where are we going? I thought we were going to eat, I'm hungry!" He whined. I flashed him a look of annoyance, he laughed nervously, "I mean what's going on? I thought we were going into town?" He asked but this time he didn't sound so annoyed.

Good.

"Don't worry, you'll find out…" I said, my hands started to shake, I've wanted to tell him for quite some time, but talking about what happened back then always scares me. All around us was green grass and trees, "So Natsu, before we came on this quest, you wanted know about something that happened to me when I was young, that tower you heard about when we went on our first job together, it was a tower filled with prisoners, that included me. While I was there I made some friends, they meant the world to me, because no one there would really talk to me, but to be fair I've always been a quiet person, but nowadays if I want to be heard then I'll speak up." I smiled and remembered how I used to just watch them talk and have fun, once and a while I would join in on what they were talking about, but not always.

I smiled and continued, "Their names were Millianna, Simon, Sho, Wally and Jellal...And there was also this old man, he told us about magic and a lot of other things, we called him old man Rob, he never told us his whole name."

As I told him about what they forced us to do his facial expression looked angrier with each word that came out of my mouth, which made me feel a bit at ease for telling him. And then I got to when they took Jellal away, and then I told him how I escaped, "But…What about the others?" Natsu asked, clearly confused, I smiled, "Jellal…He decided to finish what they started, I don't know why, but he stayed and convinced everyone else to stay…And also making it seem like I was a traitor."

I could feel heat coming from Natsu, "It's in the past…I'll tell you more about my past later, okay? And don't worry about me, I'm already past what happened." That's not completely true, I still get scared when I take my armor off, but I'm recovering nicely.

After that we went to eat and then we finished eating, Natsu challenged me to a fight, which isn't anything new, of course, "You know you're never going to win, right?" I asked smugly. Usually he acts really cocky when I ask him that, but this time he said, "Yeah, yeah. Let's just fight for fun." There wasn't much enthusiasm in his voice, "Alright, let's have 'fun'" I said sarcastically.

I stood there and watched him take a deep breath, what I didn't expect was fire erupting from his feet, and his hands, he didn't really attack, which I thought for sure he would have, but instead he tackled me to the ground.

The idiot miscalculated and his face slammed into mine. My head started to hurt, "You idiot!" I muttered angrily. Natsu didn't say anything, I looked at him and thought he would have been trying to contain his laughter, but instead he looked shocked. One thing troubled me, he was holding his mouth, "Natsu…What happened?" I asked quietly, kind of getting why he's quiet and holding his lips.

"Uh…Nothing…?" He said and started backing away, I summoned one of my swords suddenly feeling angry, of course I usually don't care what he does, even if it's an accident…But lately I've been feeling something towards Natsu. "Then why are you backing away from me?" I asked him, hiding the anger I was feeling, I know this isn't something to get completely mad about, but it was my first…I did not want it to be like that…

"B-because I don't want to die...It was an accident! I'm sorry!" Natsu cried.

"What was an 'accident'? The kiss?" I snarled, Natsu gulped and got on his knees and started to beg me to forgive him, "I didn't mean to do that! Honest! You know me Erza, I'm silly, and sometimes not that smart." He said nervously.

He made a good point, but no, he's not like that anymore he's actually smart and...Kind of handsome...I could just calm down and forget this ever happened, which is easy...For most people, but not me, I can't forgive something like this, I just can't. "Natsu...Explain to me why the hell you did that!"

I held my sword at his throat, he gulped, "I was thinking I'd just mess around to c-change the mood...W-what happened was all on accident, I'm sorry..." Natsu stammered, I kept glaring at him, "You still have to face some sort of punishment."

Natsu sighed with obvious relief, "It's better than dying..."

"Consider yourself lucky then…Now, what can I get you to do…?" I gave him a mischievous smirk, he gulped down his fear, "How about I properly…" He trailed off and seemed to lose his voice, he better not be asking what I think he's asking. "Go on…" I said.

He cleared his throat and smiled confidently, if he says what I think he's going to say, I'm going to kill him, "A proper kiss…?" He asked quietly.

Yup. He's dead, how the hell can he even suggest that!? I mean I was just literally getting mad at him because of what he did, how stupid can he be!? "No! Ugh! Do you really want me kill you? Or not? Why would that even cross your mind Natsu!?" I went on and on about how he should think more before talking to me, but I guess I kind of see why he asked that, just a little while ago I was on the verge of a breakdown, telling Natsu about my past was huge…I was scared he'd tell me I was weak for not trying hard enough to convince Jellal to just leave that tower alone, and the others as well…

When I finished, I couldn't help but laugh, I walked up to him and pulled him close, "Thanks for listening…"

His ears turned pink and his shoulders tensed, "N-no problem…" He reluctantly wrapped his arms around my waist.

 _ **X 784 Present day**_

Back then Natsu was always careful about what he said to me, but now he just says what he wants, because he knows that I trust what he says to me, I probably would never have allowed him to speak to me like that if I didn't tell him about my past. We were on our way back to the guild, his hand squeezed mine softly, I still worry about his physical condition, that Dragon…Really did a number on us, I would be dead if Natsu did step in our way to protect us…But that was reckless of him, he should have planned it out more carefully.

"Hey Erza?" Natsu said, "Yes?" I answered. This Jellal…If he's as bad as you said he was when you left, then does that mean I can do what I want when I see him?" He asked.

I thought about it, true Jellal said somethings that hurt me, but he was still my friend…I'm still conflicted about that, so I'm not sure. I shrugged, "Well if he does something that hurts you again…I don't think I can hold back my anger, I hate seeing you cry. I never want to see that again." He said and grinned widely, I chuckled, "Than I won't, if you're there with me, then I won't let what he says get to me." I kissed Natsu's cheek.

"Uhh…Natsu and Erza…?" Oh no…That better not be Happy. I looked up and saw Happy floating above and holding his mouth and he seemed to be out of breath, he was troubled and confused at the same time. "Happy…What's wrong?" I decided to play it off, hopefully he'll forget and just tell us why he looks so scared.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I took so long for this chapter, I was a bit stuck on what should happen, this was kind of rushed so if there's some mistakes I apologize for that.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ Notice how Erza says 'guild mates' instead of 'friends' I thought giving a memory have of they ended up the way they are right now was a good way to start the chapter i could do another one but I'm not sure how I could do that. Also this story has 6,900 views or reads in two to three months, which is crazy for me, so I want to thank you all again, I'm so happy you all enjoy what I write :)**


	14. Natsu V

**I'm sorry for taking so long for this chapter, I couldn't come up with anything, because I changed it kind of too much, and I've been busy with other things, my music and school work and other things. But I wanna thank you all for being patient with me, I hope you like this.**

* * *

 _ **Natsu**_

Two years ago when Erza told me all about that tower and what happened there, I promised that I would always be there for her, so basically I asked her out. In a way that's true, but not entirely. She took it as me just being me, overprotective about my friends, well only with her I'll ever say that, anyone else? Not a chance.

Any who, just a little while ago Happy found Erza and I being all cozy together, but he didn't really care about that, what he cared about was that the guild was attacked, he told us that it was attacked by six members of Phantom Lord. My first reaction was to turn around and go back to their remaining members that we beat to a pulp. But I didn't, instead we started to make our way to the guild, I looked over to Erza and noticed her magic started to overflow, and she had a murderous look on her face, this time I said nothing to her, I took a long and deep breath. "Let's just get back to the guild."

On the way to the guild no one said a word, the thoughts in my head kept saying 'completely destroy them, whatever happens is their own fault, and who cares what the magic council thinks'. That guild should have just left us alone. Happy also told us that only gramps and Gray were hurt, which surprised me. Oh yea the new girl, Lucy Hearfilia, she was captured by them...I don't know who she is, but I know she's a member of Fairy Tail, so I can't just let them take her.

"If they're strong enough to take on master Makarov...Then we have to be careful when we fight them." Erza said I could still see the hatred in her eyes, I nodded in agreement, "But why only them?" I asked.

Erza looked troubled, "Good question."

When we got to the guild Happy took us to the infirmary, where Gray and Gramps were resting, a pink haired old lady was tending to master Makarov, master's skin was green…And he was sweating and breathing hard, anger started to build in me once again. I don't want to see my guild mates like this, especially our master! I stormed out of the room with Erza, "They will pay for this..." I growled.

Erza has been really quiet. I don't want to say anything because I know what she's feeling. Before we could leave, Mira stopped us, "Wait! You guys have to be careful, of those six members of Phantom Lord, one of them is their master."

And she went on about their magic, one had powerful water magic, another could steal the magic power right out of you, and then there was one that could make you see bad memories, things you never wanted to see again. Well according to Elfmen that is, man for such a big dude, he sure got beat bad. We agreed to be careful and went on our way, we went back to their guild hall, we basically destroyed it, but maybe there's more to their guild building then we thought. As we made our way there Erza asked me if I was actually okay to go through with this, the truth is I've only half recovered, but I can't say that, because then she'll tell me to go back to the guild and rest, and then she'll say that she can handle them by herself.

I'm not doubting her power, I'm doubting her decision making, when she sees them, will she actually just fight them and not kill them? Or will she kill them without even giving them a chance? Erza has changed a lot, she loves her friends, and when people hurt them, she just…Loses it.

When we got to their guild, I was surprised to see it standing…But it was much bigger than before, Erza and I can take it out in one attack, but only if we don't get interrupted. "You ready Natsu?" Erza asked, her tone slightly better, but she is still mad. "No mercy, huh?" I said and nodded, "I don't mind that, let's do it."

Erza requiped into her Flame Empress armor and summoned a fireball that was as big as their front gates, which by the way was HUGE, "You spoil me. Looks like I'm getting breakfast, lunch and dinner, time to eat!" I shouted hungrily and started to absorb the fireball. When I was finished, I could feel my own body heat increase, "Now I've got a fire in my belly, I don't think my fire dragon's roar will do enough damage, so…Fire Dragon's..." This attack won't be as strong without my left hand, but it can still blow this door off its hinges, as I was about to throw it I looked at Erza, she started glowing and then it died down, a second later she was wearing her Lightning Empress Armor, she hasn't worn that for a while. Erza lifted up her spear and a little yellow ball appeared, I hate when she uses that against me, because I always end up getting electrocuted, it really sucks.

"Fire Dragon's, Brilliant Flame!" I hurled the huge fireball at the doors, before my attack could reach the doors a wall of…No it was a huge block of water, it just appeared out of nowhere. As my brilliant flame touched the block of water, it slowed down, but it didn't evaporate. The water of slowly evaporating, the flames shrunk but other than that it still look like it could destroy an entire town. As the water disappeared the doors look like they were reinforced with steel, my attack made contact with the doors and exploded, "Nice try…But you weaklings can't…" I stopped short when the smoke cleared, the door was still there, but the steel was melted right off it.

All that power and it didn't do anything, I clutched my hands into fists. "Show yourselves!-

Erza thrust her spear towards the doors, and at the tip of spear a huge ball of lightning appeared and they she shot it at the doors, when it made contact everything around us started shaking, I struggled to keep my balance, but Erza stood as still as a statue, the expression on her face didn't exactly show me anything. It was like there was nothing there, which made me worry for her, I walked over to her and took her hand, "Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel, the strongest duo in Fairy Tail isn't as strong as I thought."

As we stared at the doorway it started raining, and then five people stood at the doors that Erza destroyed. One has blue hair, with dark blue eyes, and she was also wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl. This one doesn't exactly look…happy, or angry, she just looked sad…She doesn't belong in this guild. Next to her was the other Dragon Slayer we beat, and next to him was a skinny green haired man who wore a plain brown suit, and next to that man was another man long black and white hair that is tied into a knot on the back of his head. And the last person there was behind all of them, Jose, their master.

"Wasn't there six?" I asked, Erza nodded and her eyes widened, "Watch out!" She shouted, before I could look back Erza was suddenly encased in a sphere of water, and I was grabbed from behind, "The hell!? Get off me!" I shouted angrily, I started to feel weaker and then a second later my strength returned and it kept doing that over and over, the bracelet was taking back the power this guy was stealing, the one Mira warned us about.

Every time my magic returned my body heat increased, which made this guy's grip loosen, when he finally let go his fellow guild mates charged me, "Idiot! You didn't take away his magic power!" One of them shouted. "I-I'm sorry, but my hands can't take the heat!" This guy was crying for some reason, I stood up and went to Erza who was still in a sphere of water before I could get close the rain started to come down hard making it hard to see and move. I'm guessing the one who is causing this rain is the one with all the blue clothing. I took a long breath, "Fire Dragon's, Roar!"

It was heading straight for her, but none of them looked concerned, as it was about to hit her, my flames took a hard right and then started head back towards me, "Wha-

I lifted up my arm to block it, once it hit me I staggered backwards five feet. "Wow...I really pack a punch." I chuckled and lit my hand on fire and then the flames grew in size, "Let's see you block this!" The flames grew intense until the rain around me couldn't even touch me anymore.

Five feet all around me the rain sizzled, like I was in an invisible bubble, I brought my fist down to the ground with so much force a small crater formed around me and the rain stopped dropping down on us for thirty whole seconds, "Let Erza go!" I screamed. Erza requiped into her Sea Empress Armor. And then she gasped, "Natsu! Do it!" She ordered.

I'm still recovering and I've used a lot of my magic power already, if she wants me to do that, then that means she's almost of magic as well. But if I do that then I'll pass out and then there'll be no one to help us…But that's only if I miss, my whole body burst into flames and then I extended my arm to Erza, I uncovered my right arm and the Topaz gem glowed brightly, "Switch!" Erza and I switched places, I was now in the sphere and Erza was on her knees twenty feet from me, it was hard to breath but I pulled through and activated my attack, Dragon Slayer's secret art, "Crimson Lotus, Exploding Flame Blade!" The sphere of water instantly evaporated and the five members of Phantom Lord were caught in my flames.

I fell to my knees, completely drained of magic, I need fire…"Erza…" I croaked, she didn't answer me, I got a glance of her and realized why she couldn't come to my aid, she was in a fight with the wizard who took some of my power, I reached towards him trying to tell Erza to lure him to me. Please…turn around…Just one look, that's all I need.

This guy was holding his own against Erza, my eyes slowly closing, I'm going to pass out…No. I can't, Erza needs my help, come Natsu! Get up! I coughed and tried to get up, but I was too weak, it's not as bad as when we fought Acnologia. No magic power, and my left side hurts. As I was about to pass out, Erza was next to me, "Pretend to sleep for two minutes." She whispered in my ear.

I don't think I can last that long…

I nodded regardless. "Is that all you got?!" It was obvious she was low on magic power as well. "Luck is on our side, if you were at full power, we'd already be done for, but it seems you're about to fall over, all it takes is a single-

He was suddenly in front of Erza, "Touch." He finished, Erza couldn't back away, so I reached for his leg, "Oh? You're still alive?" He looked down at me, "Well let's…Chan…What are you doing to me!?" He jumped away from me. "Taking back my master's power!" I slowly got back up, it's not enough to defeat him, but Erza is with me, we can beat him together.

* * *

 **I'm hoping to get another chapter up this week, not sure if I should go with the original story line with Lucy, or have her end up with Gray, what doy uo guys/ladies think?**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	15. Natsu VI

**_Natsu_**

Erza and I stood ten feet away from the one who stole the Masters magic power, with the both us together, he doesn't stand a chance. But...I'm basically out of magic, sure I took back what he took from me, but that's not enough, and Erza doesn't look too good either.

The same goes for the other guy, before I could think of a plan of attack, behind us someone spoke, "Like always, Makarov disappoints me. He falls for the simplest of tricks and sends his weakest wizards as well. Natsu "The Salamander" And Erza "The Fairy Queen" aren't as strong as we thought." We looked back and found their guild master completely unhurt, I didn't realize until now, but there seems to be a glow around him. The ones we've beaten, were gone, and so was the other one.

I noticed every five seconds he would shimmer like he was fat away and was losing connection, which would make a lot of sense, I mean all of his weak wizards were taking down in almost one hit, yet there isn't a scratch on him. "If we're so weak, then why did none of your lackeys even hurt us? Especially if we're only at half power? There is no doubt if we were at full power, they'd be gone." Erza countered. I felt like we didn't actually need to say anything anymore, if he's not here and his lackeys aren't here, then what's the point? We destroyed their guildhall and most of their guild members, so we should head out. "Looks like we're done here...At least for now. Jose, if anyone else gets hurt in our guild and you're responsible, then Phantom Lord will no longer exist." I said and grabbed Erza's hand then started walking away.

The next time we meet I'll be fully recovered, and so will Erza. Halfway to the guild Erza said, "Be ready at all times, they might not even wait a day to attack us, they could attack anytime, sure we hurt them bad but we weren't at our strongest, they could recover faster than us. They didn't fight that thing like we did."

I nodded, "Of course, but we still did a lot of damage, it'll take a day or two for them to recover. And even if they do attack us right away, we still have a whole guild with us, we've grown so much, but that doesn't mean we have to do everything alone together. Of course we can do everything alone together, but sometimes we need some help." I said.

Erza chuckled, "Natsu, you're starting to sound like master, just not quite there yet, but I get what you're saying. Although going on jobs with only you is fun, sometimes we need a hand." Erza's face softened, "We're strong, but so is our guild-" she stopped short and smiled, "Or I should say our friends are strong, and let's not forget we haven't seen them in three years. That trust we had with them when we left is still there, so don't focus only on me when we go back. I know that's not what you've been doing since we got back, but it looks like you might've forgotten that we are a part of Fairy Tail." As we were getting closer to the guild, I started thinking, 'Why is she telling me this?' Yes I love our guild and our friends, but...If I had to choose her or the guild, I'd choose her without hesitating, "I know I'm a part Fairy Tail, I mean I basically grew up there. That trust we built with them three years ago is there, but it's faint, it can be rebuilt, no doubt about that. But let's do that together, I changed. I know that, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to leave them behind." When we got to the guildhall, I could hear everyone talking in the basement.

As we walked down everyone seemed to be in a happy mood. They were all laughing and smiling like nothing ever happened, the one named Lucy was back, not hurt that much, but there's a little bruise on her forehead, and master was also back on his feet along with Gray. I guess it's now time to have fun, that reminds me, where is Laxus? That thought was pushed aside as someone slapped my back and a little bit of my left shoulder. I flinched a little bit but didn't get mad I turned and found Macao smiling, "So Natsu, care to tell us about your century quest?" He still the same as ever, I see. "What's to tell?" I asked sarcastically, "We went to a lot of places and trained when we could and fought people and strange creatures, maybe Gildarts will be able to tell you more." I grinned.

In all honesty, I can't tell them anything, because if I did, all that will come out of my mouth is 'I'm the reason why we failed.' A statement Erza and Gildarts will never believe. Macao sighed, "Why'd I even bother?" He asked and laughed, "Oh! Before I forget…" He said and leaned closer to me, "So I noticed Erza has been watching you, does she not want you telling us what really happened, or is she concerned about something?"

I sighed, "I see you're still as nosy as ever, no she just happened to be looking at me, and do you really believe that she will tell me anything important?"

Macao had a look of doubt but he decided that what I said was the truth, it's still annoying how they all think I'm stupid and can't make smart decisions. "True, anyway, it's good to see you're doing alright. And one more thing…" He said and grinned widely, "You and Erza are getting close."

Stuff like that really doesn't bother me, because it's true, we've been getting closer ever since she told me about her past. I didn't give him any reaction, but I did nod, "It's good to see you too."

The whole day Erza and I relaxed and reconnected with everyone, when the sun started to set the entire guild went quiet, everyone could feel an evil kind of magic power heading towards us. As if on instinct, everyone's power started to flow out as well, I could tell that no one but Master, Mira, Gray, Erza and I were the only ones that rivaled this person's magic power. Even though there was only one person, all five of us got up and started to make our way up the stairs and outside, slowly everyone else followed us.

As we walked out, this person's magic power increased, "Salamander…" The man said, he sounds a bit familiar. Out of nowhere he started screaming, his voice alone pushed everyone back a few feet. "Salamander!" He shouted and took two steps and another, "Make a fool out of me…" And then it clicked, this was the other dragon slayed that I beat before. There was this dark red aura surrounding him, making him seem…Almost demon like.

"What, you come for round two? It just going to be like last time." I said, "Salamander!" He shouted again, his power was oozing out of him and when he shouts, it pushes me back a little bit. To my right Erza requiped into her adamantine armor, she's trying to protect everyone again, I guess this dragon slayer isn't what we thought, otherwise she would have requiped into something that'll destroy him. "If you know what's good for you, leave at once!" She shouted and put her two huge shields in front of herself. Her magic barrier was activated, one of these withstood one of acnologia's weakest breath attack, of course that doesn't sound like much, but just that weak attack could be as strong as a Jupiter blast.

Behind us the others relaxed a little bit, "She's right, if you want to live, get out of here." Gray sneered, the other dragon slayer didn't look too happy, "…Shut up! And get out of my WAY!" He shouted and extended his hand towards Erza, his arm started to stretch and turn to metal, I got ready to counter. I sucked in all the air around me, all I have to do is wait for his attack to fail. The metal beam reached her magic shield which was ten feet in front of us, I was about to fire but the shield started cracking. Stunned I stopped my attack and reached for Erza, but I didn't realize just how strong he was, he broke through the magic shield easily and hit Erza and everyone else behind her.

The front of the guild was destroyed, the ones that were still standing went to quickly attend to their wounds, when I caught a glimpse of Erza my body heat increased by tenfold. "Salamander! You will pay for humiliating me!" He shouted, I turned and charged at the Iron dragon slayer, "You're dead!" the bracelets on my arms activated and my power increased and any pain I was feeling disappeared as well. My hand caught fire and his turned into metal again, once our fists connected a shock wave rippled all around us pushing everything away from us, "First you attack our guild then our guild mates, and then now…You hurt Erza!" I growled, "I don't give a damn about your guild!" He yelled and attacked me again, I jumped out of the way and charged my breath attack, and he did the same.

"Fire dragon…!"

"Iron dragon…!"

"Roar!"

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not posting any chapters lately, this won't really make up for it, but it will have to do for a while, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I will try to get it done as fast as I can.**

 **Thanks for always waiting patiently! And taking your time to read this! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ This little acr or whatever will be mostly about Natsu vs Gajeel (Both OP when enraged) And also Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord, so the POV with switch between Erza and Natsu during the same chapter (Again lol) Not sure which one is better though.**


End file.
